


An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away

by Death_Fury



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Redemption, Return to the Light, Star Wars - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Fury/pseuds/Death_Fury
Summary: Darth Vader... no Anakin Skywalker fulfilled his prophecy as the Chose One and brought Balance to the Force, but what if he was given a chose... if he could go back and fix everything, would he? What would he change? Peter Peruses Parker finally got everything he has ever wanted; wife, kids and peace, but of course the Parker Charms has its ways and he is forced to leave, again...The Force links us all.





	1. Chapter 1

**I have planned this story for like a couple months now. I have wanted to try write this for a while, a Star Wars tale. So I decided to begin this story. I do not have time to write very much, but I really wanted this.**

**I have to say this unfortunately:**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel. I do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Now that, that is out of the way...**

**The new story begins...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

 

 

Darth Vader had been bested, and lost to Luke Skywalker, he looked to his Master for help, for Mercy. But he found nothing but greed and hatred in the Emperor's orange eyes full of darkness and hate.

Darth Vader looked at young Skywalker as he through down his Lightsaber, Lord Vader slowly climbed to his feet behind the Dark Lord of the Sith, his Master, Darth Sidious.

Lord Sidious said with evil glee "Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

Luke **s** aid with conviction "Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Darth Vader could feel the Emperor's glee turns to rage in the Force, but he was still weak, stunned and unable to properly move

The Darth Lord of the Sith said coldly "So be it...Jedi..."

The Emperor said with silent anger "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

Without warning blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from the Emperor's hands at Luke, the white and purple streaks of lightning hits its target. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi tries to use the Force to deflect them. At first he is half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy are coming with such speed and power the young Jedi shrinks before them, his knees buckling.

The wounded Darth Vader struggles to his feet, and slowly moves to stand at his master's side. Lord Vader could only watch as the son of Anakin Skywalker was being tortured and slowly killed before his eyes. The small part of light that the darkness could never destroy completely.

Luke writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stands watching.

Luke groans in pain, barely able to speak at all "Father... please... Help me."

Again Vader stands, watching Luke. He looks at his master, the Emperor, then back to Luke on the floor. The war within himself climaxing. Decades of bondage and chains to his Master and the Dark Side, began to weaken, if only slightly.

The Emperor said with amusement and slight disappointment "Now, young Skywalker...you _will_ die."

Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Luke's body writhes in pain. Luke could only shout and groan in inhumane noises, through the Force Luke begged his Father to help.

Something in Vader snapped... the chains of Darkness broke. The chains and of obedience shattered.

Vader grabs the Emperor from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure despite the Dark Lord's weakened body and gravely weakened arm. The Emperor struggles in his embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Luke. Now the white, purple and blue lightning arcs back to strike at Vader. He stumbles with his load as the sparks rain off his helmet and revealing his skull as if he was being X-Rayed the electricity flow down over his black cape. He holds his evil master high over his head and walks to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Vader hurls the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft.

The Emperor's body spins helplessly into the void, arcing as it falls into the abyss. Finally, when the body is far down the shaft, it explodes, creating a rush of air through the room. Vader's cape is whipped by the wind and he staggers, and collapses toward the bottomless hole. Luke crawls to his father's side and pulls him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior are too weak to move.

Vader... no Anakin... yes Anakin managed to bring balance to the Force. Anakin managed to save his son... Anakin had won... Anakin was free from the chains that he and Darth Vader had made.

Anakin was slowly fading away, he knew that, he could feel himself dying... but he for the first time perhaps in his life had felt peace... true peace.

Peace, he supposed, shouldn't be a strange concept, but to Anakin Skywalker it was. The actual word in and of itself was grammatically simple enough, and its meaning should have been just as easy to grasp, but it wasn't. Not really. Not to him, at least.

Even as a youngling and later as a Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker was always impulsive, he was always looking for action... for a fight.

His eyes didn't seem to want to stay open, and even when he could pry the eyelids up, he could hardly see out of his own helmet. His lungs were not getting the oxygen they needed and his limbs barely responded to his thoughts anymore. He was sure the lightning that had run rampant through his body when he'd picked up the Emperor had short-circuited far too many systems and there would be no possible way to save his life, not in the time they had in any case anyways.

He knew he was dying, there was no changing that.

For the first time, the Death Star is rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zooms over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape.

In the midst of this uproar, Luke is trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his father's weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, Luke collapses from the strain. The explosions grow louder as

Anakin draws him closer and says in a weak hoarse whisper "Luke...Son help me take this mask off."

Luke said worryingly and concerned "But you will die!"

Anakin said weakly and hoarsely "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my _own_ eyes." He did not want to see through the rose color lenses the Mask of Darth Sidious's design. No, he wanted to see his son, the last sight he will see in this life with his own eyes.

Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removes the mask from his father's face. There beneath the scars is an elderly man. His eyes do not focus. But the dying man smiles at the sight before him. Anakin hadn't seen anything but the inside of his hyperbolic chamber without the mask for what felt like eons and the sight before him almost took what little breath he still had left away. His son's head stood out in such stark contrast to the drab, gray background. His eyes, however, were what really drew his attention; clear blue, unmarred and so determined. Yes... his eyes were like that... but that seemed to be a dream of a dream... that seemed to be another life...

Anakin said very weakly as he was dying "Now...go, my son. Leave me."

Luke said with conviction "No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."

Anakin said weakly, but with a smile "You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right."

Luke called out to his father, though it was pointless "Father...I will not leave you."

Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker...Luke's father, dies. The Great Jedi, the Terrible Sith Lord, an excellent warrior now laid dead.

A huge explosion rocks the docking bay. Slowly, Luke rises and, half carrying, half dragging the body of his father, stumbles toward a shuttle.

Anakin's mind slowly began to recall the Jedi Code of old:

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._  
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
_There is no passion, there is serenity._  
_There is no chaos, there is harmony._  
_There is no death, there is the Force_

But the last line struck him the hardest " _There is no death, there is the Force_ "

Anakin's spirit smiled slightly as he could feel the warmth of the light embrace him. For once in many years, he trusted... he trusted and it felt good.

He felt a pull through the Force, he followed it, and it lead him to a forest, full of life in a way he'd never begun to consider before, slowly faded into view around him.

Anakin knew he died, but why was this happen, where was he, was this in the Force? Was he back in the Land of the Living?

It was so dark around him, after all, but it wasn't the cold darkness he'd grown so used to. No, he could still feel the peace of the Living Force.

Almost without thought, he found himself moving towards some nearby lights the closest one flickering through the deep shadows—a fire. He drew closer and saw that someone had erected a funeral pier.

He recognized the mask on top.

As the flames burned, he began to feel as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The burning of the body relieved him of his final burden: the final connection he had with the material universe. A figure moved on the opposite side of the fire; the lone mourner...his son. The boy—no, young man—apparently felt his duty had been done because he turned to rejoin to the obvious festivities.

Everyone seemed to be rejoicing, no... he could feel the entire galaxy rejoice as he felt it through the Force.

They were all celebrating the deaths of two men and consequently, the end of a tyrannical reign of terror.

A reign of terror he had helped to create.

A reign of terror he had helped to destroy.

He watched for a few more minutes with a content expression, and then his son seemed to sense something. Breaking away from the group, he walked to the edge of the large clearing and leaned against a tree, eyes focused directly on Anakin...and the two presences beside him.

That rather surprising thought brought the first real smile in years to his mouth, and he turned to see both Yoda and Obi-wan grinning right back. He could tell in their smiles that they'd forgiven him, and that brought even more relief to his once heavily-burdened heart.

Looking back at Luke, his own grin widened, as the boy had a smile himself. A cheek-to-cheek grin of pure happiness.

He got that smile from his mother.

For a moment, everything was right and good. How he reveled in it. So this was what he'd sought all along? He wanted to say so many things, but before he got the chance, the scene faded, far faster than it had appeared, and he went back to his aimless floating in the light.

Anakin smiled he had found peace, but part of his conscience was heavy, he wished with every fiber of his being that he could go back in time and fix the mistakes he had made. He wished he could go back and not Force Choke his wife... no further, he wished he could go back and not slaughter the younglings... no even further, he wished he could go back before the Clones Wars... no further still... he wished he had not massacred the Sand People who tortured and killed his mother... no... further... further back he wished he could go... he wished he could go back and not have Qui-Gon Jinn die...

But alas it was not plausible...

Or was it?

Does not the Force transcend both Time and Space?

Is not all thing possible and plausible with the Force?

Maybe... maybe there is a way to go back... but at what cost? At what risk is it?

Anakin said out loud "I wish I could go back... I need to go back..." He shook his head, it reminded him of himself when he was a kid with pointless dreams.

But... a deep, deep part of him found truth in that...

He felt powerful presences around him...

A voice asked, it was familiar... he knew it... it reminded him of The Father... and of Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi "Anakin, if you could change anything in your life, would you?"

"Yes," he responded simply because really, that should have been obvious because he had **_JUST_** said he wanted it.

He could tell IT had nodded or something.

Then, without warning, before he knew anything else, the light faded from his consciousness, leaving a gaping hole in his soul.

* * *

 

**(Line Break)**

**(Change in Place/ Time/ Realm/ Universe)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

 

I closed my eyes for once in decades I had it... I had peace.

It took years of trying, fighting learning and trying again, but I did. With the help of Andrew and SHIELD and the rest of the heroes, I finally made it home, in my own universe in my own world, with my wife(s) exactly where they were before, as if time had not gone forward at all during the travels. I smiled a little under my mask as I said softly "I am back..."

Ava(s) looked shocked to see me, but they ran towards me and gave me a giant hug. I closed my eyes and took in their scent and their warm bodies. I began to purr softly in contentment as held them. I was home.

Peace once again was mine to hold.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Six Years Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

 

It has been six years since I came back, I had long since retired being Spider Man, I had enough counterparts around here to keep the peace; Arachnid Kid. Iron Spider, Scarlet Spider, Agent Venom, Spider Girl, and a few others, and those are only the spiders, not to mention Daredevil, Power Man, Nova.

Ava and her counter part also retired, albeit more reluctantly, the one from my timeline, my original timeline she was more than happy to be with me, though we were a little sadden when we realized she could never have kids again, but the Ava from this timeline was still very fertile and could have children.

Well lets say we had many threesomes...

About nine months later, we had twins, I was so happy and excited we named them: Hunter and Victoria, they were our pride and joy.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Ten Years Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

 

Life was never boring with kids running around growing up and with the loves of my life.

It was peaceful but it kept me on my toes.

Never have I realized this was all I wanted my whole life, peace, love and family. I was fully content.

My aspects and I were getting along well enough, Black Spider was out during the Solstices and Equinoxes and whenever I wanted to retreat to my headspace and do just do whatever I wanted. He also got control when Ava wanted him or to help train the kids. Spider Demon was let out once a year, he did not mind being kept in the back of my mind, he seemed to enjoy analyzing and watching everything. That and he did not like pain, and transforming between our bodies was painful, some times more than other. The main point is that we all got along now. We all balanced and help keep the others in check.

I was more of a softy, Perseus (Black Spider) was very strict, we both were needed to raise our twin. Ava, well both of them could have done a better than I could, or it felt like they could... but we all needed each other.

Hunter took after his mother, while my daughter took after me with wall climbing and everything.

* * *

 

**(Line Break)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

 

Of course with my luck, nothing good ever last.

I was teaching my kids how to fight. They were getting better and faster and stronger.

I was enjoying my time, but... but I felt a tug in the Web of Life, a pull in my very soul. I knew something was wrong. I could feel danger in the pit of my stomach.

I closed my eyes as I said softly interrupting the sparring match "Guys... I... I... feel strange... I feel..."

Victoria and with worry "Something is happening... I can feel a disturbance in the Web of Life as well..."

I sighed and gave them all of nod "Yes... I... I am not staying..."

Both Ava looked at me with worry.

I sighed and said "I love you... all of love... please... forgive me... I... I do not think I will be coming back... this time..."

* * *

 

 

**(Line Break)  
(First Person Point of View)**

* * *

 

I groaned as I woke up groggy, I did not sense or feel any danger. I kept my eyes closed as I slowly began to sense everything around me, I could feel I was no where near New York City, or any place I had been before. I could taste the air, it was more rich in oxygen than was my home world, I could feel myself beginning to heal and adapt to my new environment.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I saw I was alone the area was hot... the humid hot as though it was in a jungle...

I looked at my body and frowned, I was smaller than I was before. I slowly began to looked around, I was in a jungle. I sighed and looked for some water or something to help me see myself, and for water to drink.

I slowly began to walk towards the sun, I think it was in the East or the West, I am not too sure what time it is today, or at this time anyways. I sighed as I slowly walked, I looked down to see I was wearing my black suit, nearly skin tight, jet black. I nodded to myself as I kept walking, using the sun as a point of reference to make sure I do not get lost in this unknown environment. About fifteen minutes later I found a stream of water, I walked to it and glanced down into it.

For the first time since I woke up here I could see myself. I was smaller, when I mean smaller, I do not mean I shrunk, I mean I was younger... much, much younger... I was about four maybe five years old.

I muttered out loud "This sucks, I hate my life. Screw my luck, screw everything!"

My eyes were an icy blue and my hair a chocolate brown, I had some freckles on my face, but not too many anyways.

I drank my fill not caring to build a fire or filter the water, taking my chances on it being good water, if not well hopefully my healing factor is still here... and my other powers...

I thought to myself _'Okay... Pete, since you got water, lets see if you have your other abilities_.' I nodded to myself as I walked to a tree, I placed my palm on it and pulled away, I left a hand shaped whole, I smiled slightly and said out loud "Welp at least I am still myself, I did not loose everything..."

I read rustling in the trees I quickly climbed up the trees and broke off a good branch about three inches thick by three and a half feet long.

The wood was denser than most other woods I have used, similar to density of an _Australian Buloke_ , an ironwood tree that is native to Australia and it was one of the strongest woods in the world, if not **the** strongest wood from my home world.

I smirked at the weight, I knew now I could swing pretty hard without fear of it breaking, and it should even be able to take some blunt force, or I really hoped it would be able to...

I saw someone run under me, I felt something in my gut telling me to leave that person be. I was taught, and trained to follow and obey my instincts. The last time I did, I lost everything. I learned my lesson, never again will I second guess my instincts.

However, the pair of beings chasing the other one was fair game, they were wearing some weird armor, it was a type of armor I have never seen before worn by any army on earth, unless you count _Comic Con_ for armor... If that was the case it was either Clone Trooper, Storm Trooper or Mandalorian Armor. The armor was greenish in color, it did not easily blend it, but it was better than I guess white or a shiny silver color.

I jumped down, forgetting how light I really was not my normal weight, but my strength was more than enough to compensate for my underweight jump attack.

I jumped down silently, I land on the front guy's shoulders, I made him stumble and trip on a loose rock, while the person behind him said "What the heck?!"

I sprung board off the stumbling armored man forcing him to hit the ground letting momentum and inertia do the rest...

I hit the man in the head with the stick full force, I did not even make a dent in the armor, I made a smudge from the tree limb's juice.

I said "Well crap."

I used my small size and surprise to my advantage as I ran under his legs, and into the thick jungle, I quickly began to go the direction the man whom they were chasing went, hoping to find an ally, after all; a enemy of my enemy is a friend.

I could hear them chasing me, I quickly ran up a tree as I hid in its shadows, I looked down as I held my breathe and slowed my heart rate down.

The two men were talking to each other in a language I did not know. I frowned slightly because I have never heard anything of that sort before.

I made no noise in fear of drawing unwanted attention.

I closed my eyes as I slowly began to stretch out my senses in all directions, hoping to sense or feel something familiar. But due to my luck, it only answered what I knew, I was not in Kansas anymore. Heck I was not even in my own **world**! Perhaps even in my multiverse!

I heard a voice in the back of my mind speak up an a more or less gruff tone ' _Took you this long to realize you are not home? Get a hold of yourself!'_

I sighed annoyed at my counter part's words, but I knew he was right, in a way.

I mentally cursed myself when I made the noise, the two people heard me and looked up, they did not see me, but they both began to shoot at the area I was in. I knew then for sure where I was. I was glad that the ammo that they were shooting were slow, because I was frozen in shock when I saw red energy being shot at me, like a laser. I knew then where I was... or what universe, well galaxy... I was in _Star Wars_.

Luckily my body moved on its own accord as it dodged the blaster bolts with ease, those thing were slow enough some one else, a normal human could plausibly dodge it.

I once again cursed my luck that I was stuck in a child's body, yes I had my strength still, but I did not have the leverage to hit them easily.

I did the logically thing; I bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. I used all of the speed I had and ran, on my short little legs. But thanks to surprise and a little luck I left them behind me as the Jungle swallowed me up...

I followed a trail full sprint, I ran and ran faster and faster.

I stopped and looked around after several minutes of running when I met the edge of the jungle.

There was an open field, about two hundred or two hundred and fifty yards away from signs of life, intelligent life... plausibly human.

I slowly began to walk towards the city, the lush grass was soft underfoot. I smiled slightly as I walked there, I heard laughter of children, I smelled food... and then my stomach reminded me it needed to be fed. I scolded myself for my lack of self control already.

A couple of minutes later I walked through the city gates, it was a smaller city town than what I thought it would be, considering it was something from Star Wars.

I sighed and muttered to myself "Okay when and where am I now?"

I heard someone speaking in English, or was it common tongue?

My point is, I could understand it, I heard the word "Bralsin".

I did not know what it was or where it was, but I knew I was in or near Bralsin.

In my old life, yes I enjoyed Star Wars, the first six and the Clone Wars cartoon, Rebels was okay but not my favorite. Forget the sequels The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, no thank you, though I did like Ben Solo's (Kylo Ren) Light Saber with its cross-guards.

I shook my head as I slowly walked deeper into town, I noticed there were not many people around.

I walked to a more or less friendly looking grandma like character and asked as I looked up at her "Excuse me Miss, could you point towards the Capitol Pwease?" I tried to make myself a little cuter to help me gain some sympathy or something. It did not take too much to do because of the day I have been having. Let us go through what happened; I lost my family... again. I lost my world and my own multiverse. I am in a new universe, a new multiverse entirely. I am on an alien planet. I am lost, confused, tired and hungry. And did I mention I am not even a tenth of my age? So all my years of discipline is gone. I am weaker than I have been in decades. So yeah I am annoyed, angry, in shock.

She smiled kindly at me and said "Hello there." She looked me over and said "Where are your parents youngling? I have not seen you before?"

I was thankful that I was trained to be a spy by Black Widow and Nick Fury otherwise I may not have been able to come up with a lie so quickly as I did.

I said softly looking down acting timidly "M-my pa-parents w-were killed... s-shot down."

She gave me a look of pity and said "I see, the assassination attempt on the Duchess."

I looked at her confused as I truly was.

She waved me off and said "The capitol is Keldabe, you can almost see it from here." She paused and asked me "Did you walk all the way here?"

I nodded my head shyly and said softly "Yes Ma'am... I-I got lost when two mean men began to chase me, I ran into the woodlands hoping to loose them... I lost them... and then I lost myself."

She smiled and asked "Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head and took a half step back as I said "No thank you-" Right after I said that, my stomach growled loudly.

She shook her head fondly and said "Come on youngling, lets get you some food."

I said quickly ''I-I have to g-go... m-my aunt and u-uncle must b-be worried."

She sighed and said "At least let me give you some good to go?"

I sighed and nodded my head not wanting to hurt her feelings more, though I did not trust her. Why did I not trust her, who would give away food to a stranger, and keep pushing? What was in it for her? What did she have to gain from it?

She smiled at me and said "Wait right here sonny and I will be right back."

I sighed and bowed my head slightly, making sure to keep my act up.

I waited right there for here, I did not sense any danger for me, so I stayed there. I was content on waiting for her, might as well have some food. Though from my experiences there is no suck thing as a free lunch.

A few short minutes later she returned back with some food, some sort of bread and fruit and some dried meat.

I smiled and said "Th-thank you Ma'am." I made sure to keep up my slight stutter.

She smiled and said "You are welcome Sonny." She stood up right and looked off in the distance.

I looked at to where she was looking, she said though it was not in her voice she was using before "May the Force be with you Peter _Perseus_."

I turned back towards her and she was gone, but the food in the little bag I had was still with me. I sighed and shook my head confused not wanting to deal with this, not in the slightest.

I closed my eyes and pictured her face... I knew her from somewhere... I knew her...

My eyes widen as they opened as I realized where, who and why I knew her.

I knew in my old life, she was Madam Web, hence why she was old, though she was stuck in a wheelchair in my old life... but... if she was here than who or what could have trailed me to this life?

I would hate for the Symbiotes to have followed me here... I mean I would hate for one to get on Yoda and Sidious getting their power and memories and then going onto some one, that would be a nightmare! I shuddered at the thought of it.

I she never lead me wrong before and have always guided me in the past, and since I have nothing to loose. I chose to go the way she pointed me in, I wished I would have recognized her sooner so I could asked her a few questions!

I sighed as I began to walk, I put one foot in front of the other I hummed my theme song for a while until I got bored of that. I climbed another tree and got another stick partly for walking and partly for self-defense, who knew what kinds of animals, monsters or whatever aliens lurked here.

After a couple of hours of walking and jogging I found a chance in la

nd scape, everything became rockier more dangerous and darker...

I was surrounded by granite and rivers, it was colder. I could feel hostility in the air, yet there was no one and nothing anywhere here...

As I drew closer the scent of the air changed. The air around Keldabe smelled of the sweet woody scent of resin trees.

I quickly picked up my pace, well as quickly as I could when my body was five year old body could go...

I rounded the a corner and a river bend nearly encircled the city in it's entirety, forming something of a natural moat around Keldabe, a number of bridges were constructed to pass over the river, allowing me to enter the city.

The city itself was sat atop the granite outcrop.

A durable stone balustrade was there as a barrier between the city's raised outer edge and the sheer drop from the hill top into the fast-moving Kelita River below.

Keldabe was a densely packed city, with it's numerous buildings erected in close quarters to each other. The architecture was varied in its design from one building to another, as were the materials used in their construction, ranging from stone and wood, to some sort of plaster and a unique types of steel and metal. The city's layout conventional standards of town planning.

Having been to New York it was simple, I knew enough to know that I had to be careful still.

Some of the alleys were overhung by surrounding buildings. Portions of the city were left unchanged for looked like centuries, allowing old wood-framed buildings of plaster to be found side by side with industrial warehouses and polished granite towers.

Today must have been Market Day, the streets were crowed with venders and merchants.

I sighed as I slowly blended into the crowed, I began to go through looking for something useful for me, a map, or some transportation...

I bumped into someone into a black robe, the one that I met on the jungle, forest thing.

I fell on my backside to keep the act up a child up as I looked up at him, my walking stick was held tightly in my hand ready to protect myself.

The man looked down and said "Hello there..." He smiled a smile similar to a grandfather he held a hand for me to take.

I took it and he helped me up to my feet.

He had long brown hair, though he was aging, some of his hair was becoming grey, his eyes were a blue gray, he had light color skin, but not creamy or pale. He was a human as well.

He looked similar to Liam Neeson...

I asked "Who are you?"

He looked me over and said "You are the youngling from the forest..."

It was not a question it was a statement.

I shyly nodded my head, not wanting to give up my act just yet. I made sure to have my mental blockades up so I would have my own secrets.

He smiled and said "I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

I said neutrally "The Jedi..." My brain just about overloaded from the information. I now knew where and when I was... well I knew I was before or during Episode One the Phantom Menace...

Qui-Gon looked at me slowly and nodded his head he said "I know _Mandalorian'_ s do not like Jedi..."

I sighed and said "Times change... our forefathers fought in a war pointes... many died on both sides." I looked up and said to him "But why does our parent's war become our own? You and I have no quarrel... unless you make one..."

Qui-Gon said "You have wisdom beyond your years kid." He smiled and said "Where are your parents?"

I looked down and said "Th-they died in a airship crash..." I looked down, it was true, but it was also a lie.

He looked at me sympathy before saying "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

I told the whole truth and said softly "I have no one and no where to go sir." I looked up into his eyes, hoping he would take me with him, best case thing that can happen, he takes me with off  Mandalore.

Qui-Gon paused and thought about it he asked me "Would you like to have dinner with me and a couple other people?"

I smiled a little as my stomach growled as I said "Yes sir..."

He smiled and said "Follow me."

He began to lead me away from the heart of the town.

* * *

 

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

 

After an hour of follow the leader he finally lead me to some sort of safe house.

I eagerly looked around curious to see what I would be able to see.

Qui-Gon lead me into the house and inside where two people, one was a female and the other male.

I knew who the male, if this was Qui-Gon, this must have been Obi-Wan Kenobi, he looked similar to _Ewan McGregor_.

However the female I still did not know.

I said slowly "Obi-Wan Kenobi..." As I looked at him, I did not mean to say it aloud, but apparently my self control was that of a five year old. I knew for now on I had to keep myself under even tighter reins.

Everyone looked at me with curious eyes.

Obi-Wan asked me, I was not sure of it was suspicionness or if it was curiosity motivated as he said slowly "How exactly did you know me?"

I paused and looked over everyone in the room, I knew I had no chance to beat them, and I knew they both were heavily needed even if I could be them. I began to calculate and formulate a plan and weave a web of lies.

The female stepped forward and I took a step back and moved my walking stick between us instinctively.

Granted my walking stick was only about three maybe three and half feet long, but it was what was comfortable and believable for this body.

She said softly as she crouched down to my level "Its okay sweetie, no one here is going to hurt you..."

I remained tense as I looked at everyone wearily before I said "How can I be sure of that?" I knew it was foolish, I knew the Jedi could not kill an unarmed man, it was against their code and honor. I should be fine, plus I was a kid so I would not be much a threat even with a weapon.

Qui-Gon Jinn said with a kind smile "Why would I hurt you?"

I said with a small smile forming on my lips "I did save you..." I tried not to smirk because Qui-Gon normally followed culture when he was there, maybe I can get a ride to Coruscant or maybe Naboo.

He smiled and said in reply "Yes you did."

Obi-Wan looked to his Master, but Qui-Gon sent a silent message telling him to wait later.

I asked softly "Who are you ma'am? I do assume you are of someone of importance... maybe the Duchess?"

She smiled warmly a nodded her head "You are very insightful for someone your age."

I smiled a little, though I was trying not to smirk. I then asked softly "What is your name?"

She smile and said politely "Duchess Satine Kryze"

I did not want to do it, but I chose to be formal as I gave her a clumsy and awkward bow as I said "Your highness.." I was not used to bowing to anyone.

She waved me off telling me there was no need to bow to her.

My stomach growled in hunger shortly after that.

Obi-Wan exclaimed as he jumped to his feet as he remembered something "Rancor dung! I forgot to take the food off the stove!"

I chuckled slightly at the statement.

I asked "How do you hunt or forge for food? Do you use your... Light Saber or do you use a blaster, maybe the Force?"

Obi-Wan said across the room "We do not use the Force was selfish reasons nor for violent intent. That is not the Jedi way."

I rolled my eyes and said "I seen Jedi Force push people, is that not violent? Or maybe do you classify it as self-defense?"

That made him stop and think about it as he threw the already burnt food into the fire.

Qui-Gon asked curiously "How old are you anyways and what is your name?"

I smiled and said "I am Peter Perseus Parker and I think I am about five years old."

Satine said with a kind smile "You are so mature for your age Peter."

I blushed and looked down, I really was trying not to stand out so much, but I have not been a child in decades, so forgive me if I am not very good at acting like that.

I bit my lips nervously not sure what to do or say now, my right leg began to bounce on the floor.

A few minutes later Qui-Gon said to me "So Peter, do you have anywhere to go?"

I looked down and shook my head and said softly "No sir. I have nothing here. My parents are dead, I do not have any other family. I also do not wish to become a common Mandalorian, I do not wish to fight unless it is to defend myself or those who cannot protect themselves. My mother wanted me to be a scholar, my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and became a mighty warrior. I wanted to please both of them, I still do I guess."

Satine smiled and said "I am sure they are-"

I cut her off and said "Were..." I sighed and said "They died in the air ship crash..." I looked down to the floor.

It was true, my real parents **_DID_** die in a plane wreck, I was also about this age, maybe a little younger, but close enough. All I was doing was twisting and bending the truth a little to suite my needs.

She looked down and said "I am sorry..."

I sighed but said nothing for a few moments before saying softly "You did not know... you have nothing to be sorry for..."

Qui-Gon gave me a curious look as he looked at Obi-Wan.

I ignored them as I began talking small talk with the Duchess for a while.

My spider sense went off and I leaned to the side as a ball of paper flew past my head from behind.

I turned around annoyed not in the mood for this. I sighed and shook my head as I slowly stood up.

Satine stood up quickly and asked "Where do you think you are going Peter?"

I said with a small weary smile "To wander a little, I think the Jedi made their point. They do not want me..."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both made an expression I could tell, but I did not see.

Qui-Gon said in a fatherly tone "No-no Peter, we do not want you to leave."

Obi-Wan added "I was playing with you."

I said deadpanned "Obi-Wan, you are not good at lying."

He blushed and stammered a little unable to make a comeback or think of an excuse.

Satine sighed and said to me "Peter, please stay. You will be safe here."

I replied softly "I do not wish to be a burden..."

She smiled and said "You are not a burden, you are a cute little boy."

I huffed slightly and muttered under my breath, fully aware they could hear me "I am not a little boy."

That got some chuckles from everyone in the room, and a giggle from the lady.

I smiled a little at the lack of tension and the now more or less calmer and peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

 

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Six Months Later)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

 

It has been about six months since I came to this world, I have not grown much, maybe an inch. Though Obi-Wan and I have become like brothers I guess. Satine became a mother figure to me, it had been a while since I had one, it was easy to fall into the act of a child with her soft tones and motherly demeanor. Though do not be fooled she is strong and can put of a fight! Qui-Gon was like a father to me, stern but fun.

I did not know too much about this period of time in the Star Wars timeline, but I knew it was before Episode One: The Phantom Menace. I think I remember Satine from Star Wars: The Clones Wars, I think something about Death Watch...

Anyways Obi-Wan and Satine went on the run with no certainties about what the next day. At some point, they were attacked by a swarm of venom-mites on Draboon and Obi-Wan carried Satine to safety. Unfortunately, the chivalric act was tarnished somewhat as the Padawan accidentally fell and dropped her unceremoniously, leaving her with a permanent scar from the fall.

Obi-Wan told me the first half and Satine told the second half much to my amusement. I could tell they were beginning or already fell in love with each other.

Eventually, the uprising was defeated, and Satine was allowed to return to Mandalore.

Our little 'family' bid good bye to each other, I did not want to stay on Mandalore and she did not want me dealing with the Civil War and the aftermath of it, plus I would be a target to get to her.

So Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took me to Coruscant after a light detour to a planet after some ships began to shoot, we where able to fight back and destroy the ships, but we got a message from Yoda from the surface of the planet. We landed and once there, we saw Yoda had taken out the entire pirate gang in order to rescue a young Force-sensitive child, known as Lo, as the pirate had planned to sell him due to his abilities in the Force.

Yoda looked at me curiously but said nothing as we finally left to go back to Coruscant. I was not sure what I would see or do there, but it was bound to be better than nothing.

I am curious if I could even use the Force?

Was I was Force sensitive?

I know I could mimic it with my spider sense acting as reflex and precognition, and my strength and speed as Force augmented.

I was a little nervous as we landed near the Jedi Temple, I could feel sense of dread, I this place felt cold, filled with malice and menace.

I remembered that a lot of Sith artifacts were hidden here, I knew that Darth Sidious was here maybe even Darth Plagueis was here as well...

* * *

**(Line Break)**

****(Third Person Point of View)** **

* * *

 

Anakin groaned as he slowly began to stir, he could feel nothing… no pain, but he could feel his arms and legs, he did not hear the hiss or the sound of his respirator.

He snapped his eyes opened to see it was dark, he could taste the hot dry sandy air, he has not been able to do this for decades since he was imprisoned in that cursed suit that kept him alive, but caged like an animal.

Anakin's mind quickly woke up as he began to process everything. His eyes snapped open and he saw he was in a familiar place… somewhere where he spent almost a decade here… his first nine years to be exact…

He touched his face and did not feel that that cold, hard, dark, cursed Mask. No he felt his very human, living, soft warm skin. He began to pat himself down in disbelief, unable to fully comprehend what was truly and the magnitude of what was happening and what had happened.

One of the things that thoughts Anakin thought was _'Was this all a dream? All those years as a Jedi... as a Sith Lord... a dream... **NO**... No it was all too real... it could not be... could it?_'

Anakin ripped off his blankets and looked down, he was whole again! He was human, no cybernetic at all. He gently and gingerly touched his leg as if it was a vision that would go away if he touched it, he could feel it, and he felt his hand, he felt his leg… they were both real.

This was real… this was happening. Anakin without knowing it began to both weep and cry in joy and in repentance.

Moments later he heard some soft foot steps coming towards him, seconds later one of the last persons he ever thought he would see walked in, Shmi Skywalker his mother…

She was back... alive... she was there with him.

Anakin launched himself into her warm, soft, kind embrace as he cried in her arms weeping for everything he had down wrong, from the Sand People, to falling to the Dark Side and everything that it lead into. His tears were like a healing salve to his soul.

Shmi simply held her son close as she whispered in his ear sweet nothings, telling him it was merely a dream, that everything would be okay.

After several minutes, Anakin calmed down in his mother's embrace enough for Shmi to ask him what it was about.

Anakin said with a half whimper part whisper and part shout "You died… I _saw_ … I **_FELT_** you die!"

Shmi reassured him in a way only mother could as she held him close to her bosom as she said softly and warmly as she rocked him slowly "It was only a dream Ani…"

He shook his head not believing it was a dream, he knew in the very core of his being that, that **_DID_** happen. He said "N-no it-it was real…"

His Mother took his hand as she held his head close to her chest as she hummed softly as she rocked him. Her hand closed around his and her gray eyes shone with just a touch of relief. She was real. She was _real_ asked softly "Do you believe me now?" his mother asked, cutting through his train of thoughts.

Anakin's thoughts froze, he closed his eyes and simply relaxed in his mother's arms. He knew this was real he said meekly "Mom… it seemed so real…"

Shmi simply held him close assuring him he was safe and that it was just a dream. Though Anakin knew it was more than a 'simple dream'.

Some time later Anakin fell asleep in his mother's embrace and they did not wake up till sunrise.

* * *

 

**(Line Break)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

**(Time Skip: The Next Afternoon)**

* * *

 

Anakin's blood began to boil as he heard the blue blob of blue crap called Watto yelling at his mother. He was very much temped to force choke the bastard, but he held back, but barely. He knew that Watto was better than many other Masters and other Slave Owners.

But he was a Sith Lord, Second in Command of an Empire! Now? A slave boy! Anakin clenched his fists as he tried to reign in his rage, but after years, decades of letting it out. He was a General of the Republic, he was a Jedi Knight!... but now he is nothing… nothing more than a slave boy!

Metal began to shake in the room he was in from his temper, he quickly let it go into the Force. He closed his eyes and began to calm himself down before Watto got angry and took away their food… again.

His mother kept looking at him at confused and concerned as he fiddled with something in his hands, not really in the mood to do it, his eyes were following his mother.

Shmi could tell this was her son… but he was different. He was not the same son he was the day before. Anakin had changed. Shmi loved her son to death and would die for him.

Anakin could feel Shmi's concern and worry. He began to realize he needed to start acting more like himself… his old self. He remember bits and pieces of this, but he forced himself to forget life as a slave. The Dark Side also twisted his mind and memory of the past. But he knew he was far more energetic, he could feel it now, and he had much more energy than he did as the Darth Lord Vader.

He sighed as he did the minimum quota for the day and want home, he closed his eyes and meditated as he tried to calm down and remember… well his past life.

This time he spent quietly contemplating. He was convinced that he had actually come from the future, at least that his memories had done it in any case. That conclusion continued to feel right no matter what other ideas he came up with. Despite this, part of him still did not want to accept that and remained on edge and wary. This was not natural... but he was here, in the past… given a second chance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything, all the rights belongs to Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.

Thank you to everyone who has left a review!

Well here is chapter four, I had to dilate the time a bit, I wanted originally for Peter to be 6 and Anakin 9 years old, but it is going to be that they both are going to be the same age when they meet; 9 years old.

Thank you for all of the reviews Nobel Six.

The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...

0

0

0

(Time Skip: Two Years)

(Peter's Point of View)

I closed my eyes as I tried to meditate. I was in a room, it was a small simple room it was a simple room with a cot, and I had several papers scribbled on, blue prints and I had a couple of tools and such. I was working on some web-shooters, though I did not tell anyone what they were, or how they worked or anything. Along with a few others side projects.

Though I did have to tell Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn.

I opened my eyes as I jumped down from the ceiling, I did a back flip before I landed on my feet.

I did a whole lot of research I found out there were, several sentient species of Spiders and Arachnids. Along with hundreds of common spiders. I did hundreds of hours on research.

When the Jedi did the blood test on me to see my count I had three sets of DNA, two were 'dormant' and the one that was active was near human, though there were bits of Arachnoid and Arachnid. My midi-chlorians count was… unique… it was about 29,700… but they were not like those of Yoda or Windu… they did not allow me to use telekinesis though that seemed to be normal; Echuu-Shen Jon had 10,200 and Revan had 10,200 plus Aalya Secura had 10,000 and Qui-Gon Jinn has 10,000. The average Jedi seemed to have about 10,000. Plo Koon had an 11,100 midi-chlorians count. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi only had 13,400. Yoda had 17,700. Though there were some with less: Assajj Ventress had the count of 9,600. Chewbacca had 7,200 and Aurra Sing had the count of 7,000. And that was all from the Jedi Records. But despite mine being high, only about one-third of them seem to be active so I had the active midi-chlorians count of 9,900, but in theory, that would mean I would have a higher count than even Anakin Skywalker who had the count of I think 27,000 midi-chlorians. To even to be THINK about becoming a Jedi, one needs to have AT LEAST 7,000 midi-chlorians.

I sighed as I shook my head I was average, but I had a hard time even moving things. I could sense everything around me, even in the same room, same floor, the entire temple! But I could barely move a feather. I had small amount of telepathy, I could read minds sometimes, but it was harder work and it was difficult depending on species and mental toughness.

I felt someone coming to the door, I said with a sigh "The door is unlocked, you may come in."

Qui-Gon and his tag-along Obi-Wan Kenobi followed in toe was at the door.

Qui Gin said "Peter are you doing okay?"

I closed my eyes as I sighed "I am fine. Just because I maybe reclusive does not mean I am depressed. If you have not noticed I do not FIT in WITH anyone else. My Force Abilities is sorely lacking even with the younger age group. My combat skills out rank even the eldest of younglings. I came from outside, I have seen death and corruption. These children have not seen the dark as I have." I sighed as picked up a screw-driver and placed it on the table.

Obi-Wan frowned and said "You do not sound fine… it is not healthy to be alone."

I snorted and said "And to form attachments is forbidden. If one hangs with others, does one not form bonds… attachments? Do not you and your master of a bond… an attachment with each other?"

Qui-Gon sighed and said "I do not agree fully with the Council's Ideals. I agree I see Obi as more of a son than a student of mine."

I rolled my eyes and said "And the students here see each other as brothers and sisters, is that not a bond of sorts? Forgive me, but I see the whole code as flawed. I see the Senate as corrupt. I see the Jedi Order as becoming corrupt and lazy, passive."

Yoda some how walked into the room without any one of us could sense him just before Obi-Wan could rebuke me "Curious I am. Listen to Young Peter we will." He said in his own little dialect.

I gave him a small nod and asked "What did you want me to say Master Yoda?"

Yoda said calmly "Flawed the Jedi Order is, you said. Explain it you will to us."

I gave nod before I sighed and said "I disagree about the rules on attachments and about love. Throughout history love had been there. The parental love is power, the desire to protect one's child, even in the most primitive species that instinct is there. If Jedi are to be compassionate, how can they feel empathy, compassion, if they are not allowed to feel anything at all?" I sighed again as I crossed my arms as I leaned back against the wall.

Yoda paused a long time before speaking "Hmm truth you do speak… but Jealousy and Lust and Covetousness all lead to the Dark Side, Attachments lead to Jealousy and Jealousy leads to the Dark Side."

I said "I agree." I sighed and said "Attachment does not make someone jealousy. Jealousy starts and begins within. I have seen people with nothing, and they are the ones that commit crimes. They need food to feed their families, but because they cannot get it, they have to steal and kill for it." I clenched my fists remembering my own home with my old former past life.

I sighed and said "People, beings are naturally neutral. Choices make one good or evil. Does evil pass down through genetics, does one parent's sin effects the children? Or the children free from the mistakes or even the success of their forefather?" I shook my head seeing how I changed the subject "As I was saying, it is people's choices that make people evil, not bloodline. And it is that People chooses to become jealous, people choose to do evil."

Obi-Wan said "You are not a normal kid are you?"

I snorted as I asked with a roll of my eyes "What makes you say that Kenobi?"

He replied "You seem to be much older… you seem to speak of things that you have seen… maybe even have done. Your eyes tells of wisdom far beyond your years."

I sighed as I closed my eyes slowly "Obi, we all have our secrets, those we keep from others, and those secrets who are kept from us. Ask Yoda if there are somethings he will not tell you or even reveal it to the Council."

Obi-Wan turned to Yoda hoping that I was bluffing or lying, but when Yoda did not make eye contact.

I said quickly "There are reasons to keep secrets. It is needed at times to save lives and to prevent deaths. Obi-Wan you yourself have a secret of your own do you not?"

Obi-Wan paused and then blushed as he sighed and nodded his head.

I looked to Qui-Gon and said "Master Jinn, you can feel the Force. Tell me, am I lying? Tell me have I spoken any falsehood?"

I looked to Yoda and said "Master Yoda, you learn something from the Force everyday do you not? Even after eight-hundred years, you are still learning. Is there not always something more to learn in and through the Force?"

Yoda sighed as he nodded his head "Learn I do daily. Much to learn." His ears turned slightly before he said "Strong I may be in the Force, but much to learn I still do."

I closed my eyes as I felt Obi-Wan place a hand on my shoulder, I opened my left eye to glance at him.

He said softly "Peter, you are like a brother to me, if you need someone to talk to or to spar with, I will be there for you."

I sighed and said "Obi-Wan, your destiny and my maybe intertwined, but I do not think you are to be my Master. A comrade, a brother, a friend, but I do not see you as my master... but I do see you as A master... a great, powerful master."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but I said "Trust me, I have a knack for seeing what may happen, I know the future is almost always changing and can change, but if things keep flowing the way it should..." I sighed wanting just to kill Darth Sidious or Palpatine right now, but I knew that the way would advance medical technologies and advance other types of technologies. War has always and will always do that, though I was curious if Anakin would grow to be the Dark Lord of the Sith… or if I could alter Fate even more than I have already.

Qui-Gon gave a silent sigh.

Yoda gave his unique chuckle "You, very learned are. For your age wise you are." Hmmmmmm. His green eyes seemed to have a knowing glint as if I was holding back something, but he was allowing me to have my peace, for now.

I smiled slightly and said "Surely Master Yoda, you know that age is merely a number, but it does not define wisdom nor strength."

He bobbed his bold wrinkly head in agreement.

I got to my feet slowly as I asked "Well Obi care to Spar with me?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked to his Master who gave us both a nod as he said to me "I think that would be fun Pete." he smirked

I slowly blinked fighting my old team, my old life calling me by Pete. I sighed and said "Very well, and Obi-Wan, I think Form III, Soresu would be the best style for you."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but I cut him off and said "Obi-Wan, I am not trying to hold you back, but Soresu is very practical, blasters are more common then ever so blocking and reflecting is going to be a big part of a battle now, and Form III is also excellent at blocking and staying alive. In a dual you can outlast your opponent using Form III they will tire out trying to get you while you are blocking and evading."

Yoda said "Been a war in over 900 years there has been not. Why say you there is a war coming now, hmm?

I said coldly and darkly "Visions... detailed visions. I see war spread through out the whole galaxy and beyond. I see billions dead... I saw an entire planet turned to a bunch of lifeless rocks floating a space. I see a half dozen red Light Saber. I see billions of droids, I see an armor of man in white armor. I see Jedi killed and Jedi climbing through the ranks. I see masters fall one by one by a mastermind pulling the strings on both fronts. I see an Empire rising and the Republic falling. I see the Jedi hunted like swine, a large bounty put on their heads. I see an Emperor... I hear a name... Darth Sidious…" I knew I could very well be messing everything up, but I was going to save Qui-Gon Jinn if I could so I do not see a point in trying to keep them alive, maybe even try to save a few more lives, but I knew now that what is a life in the grand scheme of things? What is one life compared to the entire planet? I see how blind I was in my youth, trying to do the impossible, trying to save everyone, but always failing, and their ghost would haunt me. No. Not anymore.

The three of them paled as the temperature in the room seemed to darken at the name of the Sith Lord. I felt a shiver run of my spine as I sensed danger in the pit of my stomach. I knew war was only maybe a decade away, but I could not be certain. I could feel the beast within longing to be let out. The dark side of my wanting its freedom, it needed it feeding, its fill. War was one of the better ways to let it out and let it go free.

Yoda asked calmly "Why keep this from the council did you"

I said "Is not the future not set in stone? Is not Fear of the future could that not be the very cause what makes it happen?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, I cut him off and said "Yoda is here, he can decide to tell the rest of the Council if it is needed. That is one of the reasons why I spoke of it now. Other wise I would have kept it to myself."

Yoda sighed and said "Glad you told me I am. Anything else you can share, or tell me?"

I sighed and said "Nothing too much… I feel the Force warning me not to reveal too much…" It was true, I could just… feel something, it was not my normal instincts, it was not my normal thing… it came from within, but not… it was… strange to me, but I felt forbidden on telling them too much more than I did.

Yoda said "Conflicted you feel. Sense it through the Force I do. Tell more you want, but unable to you are."

I gave him a tired nod and said "Yes, I feel conflicted on sharing anything more. The Force forbids it."

Qui-Gon Jinn said "You should always follow the leadings of the Force Peter. You should also never doubt your instincts."

I gave a tired sigh as I said "Trust Jinn, I learn my lesson on that a very long time ago, I will not be disobeying or neglecting my instincts again." I began to remember my near fatal mistake of not, a Kanata through my wife's pregnant stomach and a slash upwards towards her heart… I remember seeing death cloud her eyes… I heard her heart beat stop, I felt her… and our children die…

The loose objects in the room began to shake and clang around as I felt the raw emotion the raw rage that was still there, only through self-control and discipline do I no always blow up with it. I clenched my fists tightly as my knuckles turned white and cracked under my immense strength.

Yet I did not move an inch from my spot, my eyes remained closed as my fists closed, a pungent odor filled the room that seemed to make Obi-Wan more tense. Yoda used the Force to push that aside as Qui-Gon said "Peter… Peter… Peter it is okay…"

I forced everything back inside, back into its cage, it could be released when I needed a push, when I wanted to snap I could use it. I should let I go, but I cannot seem to let go of the pain, I let it go, but I keep picking it back up.

I could feel my rage there as I slowly swallowed down my temper and rage. I forced my violent instincts that want to lash out back. I began to control myself again. I took a long deep sigh making sure everything was in check before I opened my eyes up.

Obi-Wan asked almost immediately "What in the Force as that?!"

I gave him a blank look as I said "I need some time to mediate, and some alone time…"

Kenobi opened his mouth to say something, but I growled and said "Out. Now." I glared at him and said "This IS my room."

Obi-Wan bowed his head as he said "Sorry Peter… I did not mean to offend you."

I stood rigid as I said "You did not offend me. But get out… all of you." My tone was cold as it was an order, something I had barely done at all here. But they did not know I was a leader of more than a single team. I was not who I said I was, not really. I was not someone they knew… I was beginning to loose myself.

Without another word, the three of them left me. I locked the door behind them as I muttered softly "I miss you Ava… I wish… I wish we could have had a peaceful life together like we always wanted."

I could feel Perseus stirring with my anger, he said in the back of my mind 'That life is dead. You need to leave it behind you. You need to kill it, forget it. There is no going back this time Parker.'

I sighed and thought back to him 'And if I forget my past then who will I be? What will I become without everything I learn so far? The teachings and lessons I had to learn both good and bad. I lived enough to know that forgetting will not do me any good. Besides look at Logan, his memory, he wanted his memory, after losing it. '

He chuckled darkly as he said 'One always want one thing till they have it. Then they wish for what they had before do they not? One is never truly satisfied. One will always want more, it is in sentient nature.'

I groaned and said out loud "Please I just want some peace…"

My counter part gave a cold chuckle as he faded back to the back of my mind leaving me in relative peace for the time being.

I sighed and muttered "I have a feeling this life time will feel like it will be longer than even my second chance where most things were a repeat of my old life.'' I shook my head as I sat down crossed legged in the lotus position as I began to meditate.

 

(Line Break)

(Time Skip: One Year Later)

(Peter's Point of View)

 

I grunted as I did a flip over the aging Jedi and used my training Light Saber to block his own. I jumped a few feet back and landed on the wall, I sprung board off the wall into a head long dive, he went to side step, but I threw my Light Saber, he was forced to step into my way. I growled lowly as I had to spun my body at an inhuman angle to avoid a cut, he was surprised by this allowing my to grab his leg, I was able to pull his leg out from under him.

I then used my superior strength to slowly force his own Light Saber towards his throat.

The Master Duelist used the Force to call upon my own Light Saber. I smirked and said "It is over old man,"

At the last second I spun us both so he was on top and the Training Light Saber hit his mid back.

I groaned as I flopped down and said tiredly "Yeah..." I closed my eyes and raised an arm to cover my face "I... won..." I took a deep long breathe as I smiled contently.

There was silence until someone shouted "No fair! You cheated!"

The old man recovered he too was shocked and tired, he said "No, Peter won... though he was unconventional. But he did win."

I smiled a little and said "You were great Master Dooku, you almost had me a few dozen times. You are as good as they say you are."

The boy in the crowd said "He should have won, you threw away your saber, you were disarmed, and he had at cornered."

I said dryly still tired and really not in to mood for any kid's attitude, especially that kid's! "And I made sure the rules were; Killing Blow, Submit, and Knock-Out. And limited Force use."

Dooku once again came to my aid as he said "Peter is right, we did agree on those rules, a bit odd, but we did agree on them. He won by the rules we were sparring with."

I had beaten Kit Fisto when he was using his signature Form I Shii-Cho.

He was superb at it, the very best at it, I had the same rules as I did with Master Dooku, and I still barely won. Through my spars are more like brawls to see if I could survive. But after that, I begin to train in their Form. Mimicking and learning from them.

Master Yoda was the Grand Master of Form IV Ataru, I was forced to wait him out using Form III and Form IV to avoid being hit until the old creature wore himself out allowing me an opening to strike.

I had to learn Form III from holocrons and from mistakes and fixing them until I figured it out. It was a pure defense, it was at first difficult to do, but the more I did the better I got, this was the form that Obi-Wan used to defeat General Grievous and how he survived Anakin's down slide to the Dark Side, and the Clone Wars and in the Geonosis Arena... So I made sure to focus on that since Form IV came so easy to me.

I worked on Form V with Mace Windu and Plo Koon, both of which were masters of it, some of the things were easier to learn from, one of them than others. Mace was aggressive, but he warned that he got close to the Dark Side, but never let it consume him. Plo Koon fought vigorously but it was a bit more unique, Mace Windu was a human and I could easily relate and mimic. Plo Koon was a Kel Dors they may have been weaker constitution than other species, but they naturally had heightened reflexes, a result of the extrasensory organs in their heads. They were naturally strong with Telepathicity which I worked on with Plo Koon on trying to learn how to do it. The Kel Dors were noted for their simple approach to justice, and they typically saw moral issues in black and white. On the one hand, the Kel Dors were noted for their hospitality, they would never turn away a stranger in need. Yet, Kel Dors were not averse to taking the law into their own hands, and had no compunctions about putting to death a thief who was merely stealing to feed himself.

Both of them were strong with morals and justice, and both were experts on combat and Form V and both were on the Jedi Council. Plo Koon however was a scientist, or he was smart like one.

I was lost in thought until I sensed something flying towards my face, I leaned three inches to the left and I dodge a hand. I looked around and I saw Dooku face looking at me concerned "You okay Peter?"

I nodded my head and gave him a slight tilt of the head as a bow as I said "Yes Master Dooku. I just got lost in the Force…"

He frowned for a second, before I said "Dooku… it was a… vision."

Dooku sighed he knew as did the council I had 'vision' or to me they were flashbacks or my spider sense looking unto the future. I said "It was nothing huge, but I did see a shadow stretch over the galaxy, and the light fading."

I was growing tied of the lies, but they were needed in order to keep the peace and in order to prevent much more conflict... but lying had two sides, this was going to bite me in the butt sooner or later... I hope it will be much, much later, but knowing my luck, The Parker Charm, it will be much sooner than later. I sighed as I asked "Are we done sparring Master Dooku?"

He gave me a nod and granted me leave.

On my way out I saw Aayla Secura, the Near-Human, blue Twi'lek who would become a great Jedi Knight... unless me being here messed everything up.

She smiled and said "Hey Peter."

I gave a small smile as I said "Hey there Aayla."

The brownish-yellow Dathomirian Zabrak with the black burned tattoos growled at me and said "You... you..."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, he was not worth a fight.

He growled and said "You turn around when I speak to you Parker."

I clenched my fists bed did not say anything.

The Zabrak said "So you are a coward and a Nerf Herder?"

I gave a cold chuckle as I stopped "You are not worth my time. You were the first one taken out in the free-for-all. Tell me, who won the last time we 'sparred'? I had o down in under thirty seconds."

I continued my walk out of there, not in the mood for any of the stuff today, why can I not just have a little peace, in any life?!

My spider sense went off just before Aayla Secura shouted for me to look out. I simply did a back flip before the Zabrak was able to run into me with his horns.

I snarled as I landed behind him and said "This is getting old Zabrak! What is your problem?!"

He glared at me, Dooku took a step towards us said "Master, sometimes you need to let boys be boys. I want to know why he seems to hate me or at the very least angry with me."

Dooku gave me a nod as he crossed his arms.

The Zabrak growled and said "You are always to prideful, arrogant and full of yourself. Ever since you have been here you have been treated special."

I snorted and said "And this angers you because you were on the top of class? I do not have time for something so peddy!"

The Zabrak growled as he turned on his Light Saber, I glared at him and said "What are you going to do? Kill me? You are more stupid than you look."

He charged me and began to violently swing and slash at me with his blue Light Saber, I dodged and weaved, ducked and dove he kept missing. He grew angrier as he swung more wild.

I snarled as I stepped inside he guard, I grabbed him by his Light Saber arm and his throat I broke his arm forcing him let go of the Light Saber. I said darkly "Do you not know Anger leads to the Dark Side? Do you not know that Anger clouds judgment?"

I threw him on the ground roughly at Dooku's feet I said icily "If he tries to kill me again, his head will be looking for his body in a pool of his own blood."

The Zabrak whimpered in pain at Dooku's feet.

I sighed and calmed myself down before I let myself go.

Mace Windu saw the whole thing, he looked at the Zabrak with disappointment. He said to him "Eon, why do are you always fighting with Peter?"

Eon, so that was his name? I never got it...

The Zabrak said nothing.

I sighed as I left the room, not wanting to deal with this, not here, not now.

Aayla looked at me with shock.

I simply left to my room where i could be left alone at peace... hopefully...

 

(Line Break)

(Time Skip: A few hours later)

(Peter's Point of View)

 

I was in my room finishing up a few small projects that I wanted to do, namely my web-shooters, and seeing if the magic from my world would work here.

I was no Doctor Strange, but you learned a thing or two over the years, or at least I, or I tried to...

I knew a couple of runes from Thor and a few spells and enchantments from Doctor Stephen Strange.

I wanted to try it, but there was a gut feeling telling me to wait, or not to try it all together. I sighed as I stood up and walked away from that project I began to work on another one, I was hoping to buy some cortosis and some beskar also known as Mandalorian Iron. I was able not to my surprise find a fight club, it was too easy, but it paid well and I got some more hours of practice in.

I have been here for a couple of years and I modified my Spider suit. I wore it to keep my Identity safe. I would much rather not be caught between everything, seeing how if I was caught I may be kicked out Jedi Order or even jail... though I am not sure if I am too young for jail or prison.

I chuckled dryly as I looked over my entire room, it was much neater than the one in my teenage youth in my own multiverse, but i had more than other Jedi namely: Mace Windu and Yoda.

I wrote some things in English but in this universe it may as well be the most advance code. So I could have some privacy in plain sight, though I did not display it, but in my journal, I wrote in both The Galactic Standard and in English.

I began to tinker on my web shooters seeing if I can incorporate any of the Star Wars technologies into or if I could use these to make the Iron Man tech which in some cases are even more advanced than much of the technology here, which surprises me still.

"Peter?" I heard some knock on the door.

I sighed and got up so I could open the door, I put on the web shooters with a small smile, I made them more like gauntlets as to be used as a shield to block things with as well, I made it naturally black as to stick with the black skin suit idea that the clones, storm-trooper, Mandalorians and such used. Besides black is easier to hide with compared to my old red and blue suit.

I opened the door to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, I sighed and asked as I leaned in the door way my hands behind the door frames hiding my web-shooters-gauntlet things from view. I asked him "What do you want Obi?"

He gave me a mock glare as he said "Well Pete, I heard about the fight with Eon..."

I snorted and said "Fight? I could have killed him without so much as trying, he need to work on his temper lest he be killed early."

Obi-Wan sighed and said "That is not very Jedi of you..."

I sighed and said "Why not? I am saying he need to either control his anger better, let it go, or something, because anger leads to hate and hate leads to the Dark Side. I am only saying he needs to get his act together."

He shook his head and said "I was referring to the killing him part..."

I shrugged and said "It is true, I am not boasting, but stating fact."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head yet again, not able to wrap his mind around me or my reasonings.

I sighed and asked "What are you doing here now? Was that all you need?"

Obi-Wan gave me a nod before he said "Yes..."

I closed my eyes and said "Very well, please leave me at peace."

Obi-Wan sighed and left, the door closed on its own.

I clenched my fists and sighed as I walked around I paced to my work table I began to fix and mend my fight club suit, it was mostly black with a charcoal grey lines and patches to break the silhouette to add to the natural camouflage. I got a cut in it from the last brawl, I fight a Trandoshan, a lizard or a reptilian race, it brought back memories of my past with Doctor Connor and how he became 'The Lizard' it just made me realize just how much I truly do miss home, which was why he got lucky and got a good scape on my chest, I knocked him out, but still. I froze slightly... I cannot do that, not again. I will not hesitate not again. Luckily my healing factor healed me enough before I got back to the Jedi Temple.

I began to stitch my suit up, I glanced my other suit, the one that came with me into this world... my Spider-Man suit, it had lost its spider logo on. It was simply black now. I took a deep breath calming myself a little I was hoping that my suit would come useful for me one of there days, but I could not wear it as often as I wanted to wear it. It was made out of Vibranium, it was like Miles Moral's suit in that it adapted to my body so my powers would be able work.

I gently brushed my fingers on it, it felt... warm, as if I had just worn it, but I have nor worn in a couple of weeks, at least. I wanted to be shown that I could get hurt and in order to do that, I could not be wearing my suit, as much as I loved it. It was also one of the only things I was able to bring from home with me.

I sighed as I thought to myself 'Why do I even bother? Nothing matters, even if I stop the Rise of the Empire, the First Order would be there, and I am sure there is something else out there. There will always be Darkness, there will always be Light and Hope. Nothings is going to change, nothing is going to stop.'

I try to keep those types of thought away from me, but it is true. Sad but true... too true... nothing ever changes; war, famine, death. Yes there will be peace, but peace will always be short lived, there will be times when people have food, but not everyone will have food, there will be times when there will be no food. Death is Death, that is universal, it is there no matter where we go. That is there, always. Some fear Death, others worship it. Some do not want to die, others want to die.

I shook my head trying to get my mind out of the dark trap that lays down the train of thought.

I sighed and shook my head as I forced myself to loose my emotions. I shoved them back into the pit of my stomach. I forced them away so I did not have to deal with it now.

I looked at palms of my hands before I slowly closed my hands in a tight fist. My knuckles popped and cracked under the strain I put on it. I clenched my teeth together and I squeezed my eyes shut as memories of my past life began to fill my mind...

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)"

I hate you!" An angry voice screamed with unholy rage.

"Do not make me destroy you!" A deep mechanical voice filled with malicious intent.

Anakin looked around and he saw himself standing in the future... or was it his past? Is this to come, or can this be prevent?

Anakin began to run away from the images, he heard an evil crackle of his old Master, Darth Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious "Fool! You are nothing! Anakin is dead. Only Lord Vader remains!"

Anakin shook his head and muttered "N-n-no..."

He ran into a mirror, in the refection was the suit, the mechanical breathing filled the air as it said "Join me or Die. I am now the Master!"

Anakin shook his head as he began to ran away from the man in the mirror.

Anakin ran further and further away trying to get away from his past, he ran and ran. He was forced to stop at a cliff, it over looked a lake of lava, above him he saw the Death Star fire and destroy the entire planet of Alderaan, he felt the loss of life, he could feel a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced.

Across the Lake of Lave he saw himself and Obi-Wan fighting, he saw his arrogance, he saw his hubris. Anakin saw the love Obi-Wan had on him, the chances at mercy, but he himself spat in his master's face.

Out of the lava came a huge, monstrous giant suit. Darth Vader.

Darth Vader bellowed "I hate you!"

His former Master said in a soft whisper in the back of his mind "You murdered your wife in your anger. You killed her."

Anakin fell to his knees as ghost of all of those whom he killed as Darth Vader, all of those who by his command were killed. He could feel that he was, he could feel he was guilty.

He whimpered softly "I am so sorry... I am sorry... please forgive me...

A warm, gentle hand landed on his shoulder, his Obi-Wan, looked down at him with a small smile.

Another hand was placed on his other shoulder, his son, Luke was there he said "Father, this is not you."

Slowly a figure began to materialize in front of him, soon his wife, Padme Amidala stood in front of him, she said softly "I love you Ani... You did not kill me... you never could hurt me."

Anakin shook his head and said softly "No.. No... I did this. I did all of this. I fell to the Dark Side. I killed countless beings. I became Darth Vader. It was all me..."

Luke said "No.. that was not you. The Dark Side change, twisted and changed you into something you were not."

Yet another figure began to appear, this time is was unknown, it was a human male, he was about six feet tall, he had light brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a black body suit under some sort of armor similar to Clone Trooper or Storm Trooper armor, however it held a white spider symbol on its chest, over its hear and another symbol which Skywalker did not know. The man looked around and saw Anakin. Soon the rest of the dreamscape faded to black.

Another place took its place, and they appeared on Naboo.

The man said with a sigh "So you are Anakin? You do not know me, and I know of you... and what your future, or perhaps your past lies..."

Anakin jumped back in shock he asked "Who are you?!" Fear laced in his voice as well as curiosity.

The man chuckled and said "My name is not important. I guess you could say I am a balance that the Force brought as well as yourself."

Anakin frowned and asked "What do you mean?"

The man sighed and said "You were brought out of time, the Force willed you from another time, or at least your consciousness back in time. It moved me, the Force took me from my home and brought me to this galaxy. I am here to help maintain balance and to make sure nothing major happens this time."

Anakin asked dryly "So you are my baby sitter?"

The man smirked slightly and said "I guess you could say that, though I would prefer the term partner."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief and asked "Who are you?"

The man made a mirror and Anakin saw he had the face of himself when he fell to the Dark Side, but he had both arms from before the duel with Dooku on Geonosis. His own eyes were sky blue, his hair a dark brown long.

The man said "I am someone who will be known in due time young Skywalker. I like you; I will not appear in my prime form. Not right away. However, when we meet… you will know… Vader…"

The mirror faded away and the man was gone.

A small whispering voice rang through the Force "Nothing ever happens the same way twice…"

Anakin woke up with a groan, he looked around and saw he was in his bed and the twin suns' rays were hitting him in the face. He closed his eyes and threw the blanket back over his head as he ran through the image in his mind again, trying to make sense of it. Was it a nightmare, a vision… what was it?

After a few minutes, Anakin sighed as he got out of bed. Anakin knew that soon Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn should both be arriving. He stretched out his back popping a few times and he winced from being sore from his last beating from the blue bug whose name was Watto.

Anakin wanted to kill the pathetic creature, snap its neck, he knew he could… but there would have been hell to pay elsewhere. A slave killing their master, no matter the reason was a death penalty for the entire house hold and all slaves, all droids turned to scrap.

So no, it was not worth it. Not yet at least…

Anakin sighed as he released some emotions into the Force.

All of a sudden, he felt a disturbance in the Force. A powerful wave of Dark Side swept over the galaxy at large. He could feel… he could feel a monstrous… a Demonic roar through the Force.


	3. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his counterparts go throughout the galaxy following the Force to collect and gather their Light Saber Crystals.

Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucas Film or Star Wars.

 

0

0

0

(Peter's Point of View)

I closed my eyes as I tried to meditate away my feelings, trying to drown my emotion, and bury them deeper within myself. I was afraid I was going to forget myself. I was afraid I was going to forget Ava, my children. I was afraid I was going to forget where I truly came from.

I felt a deep growl from the core of my being growl at the thought of it. I gave a slight shudder knowing what it was like being on that end of my counter-part's wrath, its rage. Perseus said in my mind with an icy cold voice that made the air on the back of my neck stand on end as well as goose bumps on my arms. 'We will not forget our past Parker, even if you do. I will remember.'

I sighed as I shook my head as I thought back to it, 'I will not, and can't forget her. I loved her too much...'

He gave me a mental nod as he slowly lowered himself back into the back of my mind, I knew he wanted out, but he also knew him being out would cause great trouble for the both of us and for our other aspect...

I sighed as I took another deep breath. Trying to calm myself back down. I allowed myself to remember the good memories. Seeing Victoria's first step, the first time Ava and I kissed. I smiled a little at the memories as I remembered them as if it was yesterday. I knew for every good memory there was one just as bad as it was good, but I did not look for the shadows this time. I simply enjoyed the pure love that I once had.

The Force seemed to hum with contentment around me, as if it was pleased with my thoughts. The Force wrapped itself around me like a warm blanket, it reminded me somewhat of the Venom Symbiote, but this was different, a more soothing, a warmer, a calmness that came with it. My muscles and mind began to relax with it as I fully embraced the Light Side of the Force.

As I was brought into the Force, I could feel myself leaving my body behind me as I did a Doctor Strange and Astral Projected myself.

I felt myself being pulled through Space, stars, planets and moons zipped by at a blurring speed all of a sudden we slowed down and stopped at a dark world in the Force, but a sandy place; Tatooine

I only paused for a moment before I once again began to zoom ahead this time towards a magnet… Anakin Skywalker.

All of a sudden, my instincts snapped and I woke up and pinned Obi-Won with my hand and nails digging into his throat, drawing drops of blood as Mace Windu and Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood there in the door way. I let go of Obi-Wan and he fell flat on his back and groaned on the floor as he coughed.

I sighed softly then said annoyed and tired "How many times will you learn, DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME! When I am mediating or sleeping, or deep in thought?" I shook my head as I looked to the two Masters, I said to Jinn "And Jinn, you and Kenobi were both with me. You two should know better."

I sighed and asked Mace Windu "What exactly do you require of me Masters?" I could feel a small part of me hating calling these guys my master, but I had no choice, at least not right now.

Mace Windu said calmly "We are going on The Gathering. You are invited to come." His tone as always was tense and strict. Reminds me a little too much of Nick Fury… all he needed to do was wear an eye patch… I chuckled inwardly at that.

I looked at them and smiled a little. I was about to accept, but I felt in my gut that I was to go with the other younglings… I was to go out on my own. I was to go to Crystal Caves of Ilum.

I said with a small frowned "Masters… I do not feel as if I should go with the younglings… I feel as though I should go to get my crystals… but not with everyone and not on Ilum…" I paused and asked respectfully "Master Windu… could you and Yoda and I meditate on this? I do not think it is the Will of the Force for me to go with everyone, but rather it wants me to forge my own way…"

Qui-Gon Jinn placed a hand on Mace's shoulder and said calmly "What hurt will it to meditate on the matter? The Jedi are to follow the Will of the Force."

I could see Mace Windu pause and think about everything, before he gave me a nod and said in a firm tone "Very well young Parker, we will meditate on what to do with these matters."

I gave him and Jinn a bow as I said and a calm but grateful tone "Thank you Masters…" I paused and glanced at Obi-Wan who glared at me I chuckled nervously "…Sorry Obi-Wan…" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck as I glanced at Jinn and Mace for some back up or at the very least a little bit of help. Nevertheless, I found nothing but amusement, Jinn said, "You brought this upon yourself."

I sighed and said "True…" I looked at Obi-Wan and said "Kenobi, I am sorry. I know it does not seem like much right now, but it is all I can do my friend." I gave him a small smile.

He sighed and said with a small smile, "You are lucky I cannot stay mad at you for a long time Peter." He gave me a warm smile.

The two Jedi Masters both seemed to approve of our maturity as they gave a nod and Jinn smiled.

Mace said firmly but somehow also softly "Come Parker, we are going to see Master Yoda."

I gave him a nod as I walked beside him on his right side, but a half step back.

 

(Line Break)

(Peter's Point of View)

(Time Skip: One Hour Later)

 

About an hour, later Yoda was down teaching a class and had some time for Mace Windu and I. The short, old, green, Jedi Grand Master floated in a chair as he floated in front of us "Seek me why do you?"

I gave him a slight bow and said calmly to him "Because Master Yoda, we seek guidance, and reassurance."

Yoda's ears twitched slightly as he listened to me "Guidance in what do you seek?"

Master Windu said "It is about the Gathering… Peter does not feel as though the Force is going to allow him to go with the other younglings."

I sighed and said respectfully "I think I feel the Force pulling me in yet another direction… I am not sure where it wants to go, but I know I should follow it. However, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you and Master Mace Windu."

Yoda closed his eyes as did Mace and I closed my own eyes as well.

Our three breathing slowly began to deepen and synchronize, soon I felt the Force fill the room as I felt Her guidance, She wanted me to follow her lead… I wanted to as well, but I knew as of now I needed to obey, or at least act as if I was anyways.

A few moments later I could feel the Force silently guide Yoda and Windu in what the Will of the Force wanted.

I frowned internally, for a second it felt surely female, then it became something else. It was confusing. I shook my head as I got out of the trance. Yoda was already out of it as was Mace. I looked at Yoda waiting for him to answer.

Yoda took a deep breath and said firmly "Yes young Parker, will of the Force is not for you to go to the Gathering. Will of the Force it for you to wander alone. Travel you will."

I bowed to him and looked at Windu waiting to see how he responds. He gave a nod and said firmly "I have looked through the Shatter Point, you are to walk alone for a period. You are to either bring a new age either a bright one or a dark one. You and another will either preserve or destroy everything we know. Only time will tell." He gave me a dark glare thinking it would scare me or something.

I gave him a nod and said calmly "I know Master Windu. I told you what I could of the future of what may have happened. I was not there then. Me being here has caused a shift in the Force. The Force has been awakened and now is stirring once again."

Yoda paused and closed his eyes feeling the Force, his old head bobbed as he said with a tired sigh "Speak the truth you do. Darkness is over the horizon, hard to see the future is…"

Mace scowled as he gave a nod.

I sighed and asked "So what are we, or what am I going to do now Masters?"

Mace sighed and said "We trust the Force."

Yoda gave a nod and said "Trust the Force we must. A powerful Ally is the Force."

I gave a nod agreeing with them before saying, "That it is, but if as Mace stated… I need to travel alone. I need my own ship…" I knew I had enough credits to get a junky one, but I did not want to try out my healing factor in the void of space if I could help it at all!

I sighed once again as I was forced to accept that I needed help. I could not wait till I was able to have my own ship. I would use Tony Stark's Arc Reactor, or should we say Iron Man's Arc Reactor? Anyways once I make that I would no longer require a jump ring or even fuel for my craft making me able to go from one side of the galaxy to the other faster than other crafts my size, and I would not need any help from anything, I would make it something flat like the B2-Bomber of earth, that sleek near flat design would make it a harder target and it would be something should the engines dies or goes down, it should be able to glide in an atmosphere for a relative safe landing.

I smirked and grinned as I began to think of my design plans, though I knew I would have to be careful not to let anyone else know about this, or anything else, should this get into the wrong hands… it would be catastrophic. I knew as much, but the risks were worth the reward. I would write in English since no one knows it and the Force would not translate it to another language, but to be safe, I would also write it in Spanish. I knew that Greek, Latin, Chinese seemed to be similar to this language here so I was not going to risk it.

I heard someone clear their throats I decided I could think and plot a little later, but right now I needed to get back to the present.

I sighed and spoke calmly to Mace Windu "Sorry Master, the Force was giving me a vision of what was to come for me. I am to go…" I paused and pointed in a direction.

Windu sighed and said "Can you tell us where you are going?"

I sighed as did he as I said "I do not know where. The Force want us to trust in It. And Trust the Force we will."

Yoda sighed and said calmly "Supply what you need the Jedi will."

I shook my head and said with a tired sigh "No. All I need is a ship and the fuel for it. I will not need any food or weapons. The Force will guide me."

Mace nodded seemingly not caring about me, but I could sense just slightly that he was at the very least curious.

I said calmly "Master Windu, could you get me a ship, and I will gather what little I own. My suit will work as some warmth and the web shooters should be better than nothing, it is not lethal, not normally anyways."

Windu nodded choosing not to fight me on this, this time as he began to talk one on of his communicators.

I began to jog to my room I smirked slightly as I got to my room, I gathered what little things I hate, I brought my own pair of web shooters, but not the prototype that I made just to keep looking there. I got my black suit on, I stripped my own clothes off so I was in my boxers, I slipped on the suit then put on my clothes then the black cloak they allowed to me to have.

I sighed as looked over myself in the mirror, I looked good enough, and I could not see my face, which was a good thing when I raised my hood.

I took some time to control my emotions before I walked towards the exit of the Jedi Temple. I was a little excited to get going, though I myself am not too sure about what the future will bring, but I knew one thing, nothing will be the same.

Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were all waiting to see me off.

I bowed once to each of the Masters, and gave a nod of respect to Obi-Wan.

I asked calmly "Is everything ready Masters?"

Mace gave me a nod and said "It is."

I looked at Yoda "Any advice or anything you wish to give me Grand Master?"

Yoda shook his old head as he replied "May the Force be with you young Parker."

I bowed once again to him and said "And may the Force be with you Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon said calmly ""Remember Peter, trust your instincts and the Force. Never doubt them."

I gave him a bow and said with respect "I will Master, I have learned from the past."

Obi-Wan gave me a nod and said "May the Force be with you. You are going to need it."

I sighed and said "I agree, at least..." I chose to cut myself off.

Mace Windu asked dryly "At least what?"

I sighed and gave him the stink eye as I said "I do not want to jinx it. My luck usually is either bad or worse."

Yoda said in his never-ending wisdom as if he saw through me "Fear not for the future, weep not for the past."

I gave a nod at the statement I sighed and said "I know Master."

I looked at the ship it was a type of Yacht, very similar to Queen Padme Amidala's yacht, the Naboo Royal Starship. The one I was using was more of an dingy grey color, when, yes, when I get my own ship or create my own it will be a slick phantom black it would blend in well in the blackness of space. I smiled to myself as I said "I like it." Though, I was mostly referring to my spacecraft in my mind, but the one in front of me will work for now. I cannot do anything about it anyways.

I turned to the Masters and said "I hope to return, but I do not know when I will return... of if I will." I gave them all a bow and a nod to Obi-Wan, he has been there for me since I came into this world, for about three years or so, I am about eight or nine years old now, it is hard to tell. I am glad I am growing up nicely, though I can't wait till I am in my prime, of when I was Spider Man. Though I have to be patient, for now.

They gave me a nod before allowing me to enter the ship.

 

(Line Break)

(Peter's Point of View)

(Time Skip: Two Standard Days Later)

 

I allowed my instincts and the Force to lead through the galaxy, I knew right now, it was before a war, so every planet within the Galactic Republic was relatively safe.

I fell out of hyperspace out side of the gravity well of a planet. The planet was mostly red and black, and was a nexus for the Dark Side of the Force. I shuddered slightly as a cold chill filled my spine.

I muttered out loud mostly to myself "And of course I was lead here... where in the gods damn, Force forsaken galaxy?!"

I felt a pull as if I was to go to the planet.

I snorted and shook my head "I sure as hell am not going to the blasted planet-"

All of a sudden, the power went down as I was pulled towards the planet, I groaned and said "Of course. I hate my fucking luck." I sighed as I said "And it looks like we are going there anyways... Fuck my life."

The closer I got to the planet, the stronger the pull of gravity, the stronger the pull the faster I got closer and the faster I began to fall. I hit the atmosphere of the alien planet and the windows began to glow slightly as the outside seemed to catch fire from the entry into the atmosphere. I growled in anger and began to touch the buttons and switches cussing and swearing to make a Hutt blush.

The ship began to bounce and shake as if someone put some dice in a cup and began to shake it up, hoping for a Yahtzee.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on, I said with a growl "Turn on all shield to max, reverse thrusters." As I began to do everything that I could remember, I groaned and said "Where the heck is R2-D2 when you need him?!"

The clouds disappeared and I saw I was at a volcano place, full of lava.

I muttered under my breath and said "Mustafar..."

I landed on what looked like to be a safe place for the starship.

Spider Demon gave a low growl I sighed and gave in, sensing that this was his trail, his place.

I stepped out of the ship and coughed at the fumes and ash filled air.

I groaned and growled as Spider Demon began to take over, my body slowly grew, my skin began to split and shred as my most animalistic, primal and likely dangerous form began to take control. I felt myself slowly losing my control as Spider Demon took control, I heard him think to me 'Meta... I will be named Meta...' I shuddered at the sound of his voice, the deep, dark sinister voice was enough to give me goose-bumps even when I was so close to the lava.

 

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)

 

Spider Demon stood there for a few moments before he quickly consumed Peter's that he had molted out of. Spider Demon was fully in his prime as he stood about nine to ten feet tall. He looked similar to a Harch, or to be more specific, he looked not too unlike Trench. He had three pairs of arms, Six arms all together and two legs. In the current form, he had six eyes, there were midnight black, dark as obsidian. Spider Demon was covered in thick tarantula like hair substance that was black. His fangs were easily a foot long.

Spider Demon looked around slowly, he licked his lips as he seen a bug-like creature, looking like a giant insect, it was a bit shorter than him, and it was stocky. He gave a low predatory growl as he crouched low, his hair already a near match for the ash and soot landscape as he slowly stalked closer not making any more sound. Without warning Spider Demon pounced, he pinned and swiftly stabbed the Mustafarian in the heart with his fangs and venom, killing it nearly instantly. Spider Demon drank it up and licked his lips as he looked around for another treat.

Spider Demon said in a deep, low, cold tone "I can sense you..." Even without turning around, he could feel a powerful presence behind him, it just appeared out of nowhere.

Spider Demon slowly turned around and saw a humanoid being, standing a little over seven feet tall, His eyes were crimson. His whole skin was pale, and had red tattoo-like markings. The man smirked and said in a low and powerful voice "Power, I sense great amount of power in you... Meta."

Spider Demon growled as he narrowed all of his eyes at the stranger before him, he assumed his was a type of Sith based on how he looked and felt. He could feel and smell the Dark Side reeking and seething off of him.

Spider Demon said with his voice deep and layered with growls "Who and what are you? I sense you are not as human as you appear to be." He looked down at the smaller person having been feet taller.

The pale humanoid and with a powerful chuckle as red electricity began to crackle on his fingertips. Before he said "I am One with the Dark Side. I am One with the Force."

Spider Demon gave a low growl as he said in a low tone "I am guessing you are a 'One' then, so who are you? And what are you doing here?"

One of the Ones smirked as he said "I can be where I want can I not?" He looked up at Spider Demon, his red eyes bore into Spider Demon's black eyes searching for weakness.

Spider Demon said icily despite being surrounded by lava fields "I have no ties here. I could not care less if this galaxy burns. Trying to gain leverage on me would be useless… and likely dangerous for you."

Without warning Spider Demon darted moving full speed in the matter of nano-seconds. He grabbed the pale human by the throat as he slammed him into the ground his strength barely enough to subdue him.

The pale humanoid smirked as he shot a wave of red lightning at Spider Demon, as he said "Looks like you may not be as boring as I thought."

Spider Demon roared in pain as the Sith Lightning struck him, he could feel anger, hatred. Spider Demon could sense the cold, but hot feeling of the Dark Side. He could hear her whispers of power and vengeance. He could hear her lies telling him he could find a way home, if only he used her.

The Sith Lightning was thousands of times worse than anything Electro could have ever given.

Spider Demon's eyes went to red as he allowed himself to fully let loose, he had nothing left to loose, with a mighty snarled he stood up he raised his palms towards the lighting, he used his own bioelectricity to absorb some of the energy. With a roar, he send a reddish, blueish ball of electricity back at the pale humanoid.

The humanoid smirked as he said "Such potential. Release your rage and anger."

Spider Demon slowly began to slowly stalk towards the Dark Sider, using everything he could to keep moving forward. His eyes were focused on him.

The Dark Sider used the Force to push Spider Demon.

Spider Demon sensed this, jumped up and over the telekinetic push, but in the air he was a sitting duck unable to dodge the Force Lightning that sent him flying back and down a steep hill towards a lake of lave, his Urticating, spider hair, was being burned off of him. He growled in pain as he felt the heat beginning to cook him as his healing factor kicked in to heal the burns at the same time he was burning. He snarled as he tried to climb the loose gravel, but for every two steps he took, he slid down three. He was try to crawl on all eight limbs in order not to slide down, but it was futile.

He looked up and saw the Dark Sider smirking down at him "Come on 'Demon'!" he mocked him. He grinned and said "Call upon the Dark Side or die. Only through the power of the Dark Side can you survive!"

Spider Demon roared as he punched his arms into the ground and slowly began to climb his eyes burning an orange color he made slow progress, the sides of the steep hill was like glass, shredding his hands and arms with every time he moved.

Spider Demon growled as he shot a web line at the humanoid, but of course, the Dark Sider merely deflected it.

The humanoid said with a smirk, "Maybe we were right in calling you here."

Spider Demon bowed his head for a second focusing on trying to climb the last eight feet, he had finally stopped catching fire at this distance from the lava. He growled and said in a cold tone, filled with unbridled rage "You called me here? I was content with my family!" He bellowed the Forced amplifying his voice.

He leapt over the final feet of the cliff, but when he landed on top, he was not where he was before.

He was surrounded by trees, Red Wood trees, he remembered being here with his family, Peter's Children and their wives. Spider Demon growled as he said "Stop with these mind games!"

But deep down, this was what he wanted, he wanted to be with the people who he cared for. Yes he had a short leash, yes he did not have the freedom he always wanted, but he had love... and people loved him... he, and all of his counterparts and aspects were truly happy and at peace. They all were content. He clenched all six of his fists as he growled, all of it was lost and gone now.

Spider Demon snarled as he closed his eyes and forced himself to forget this, when he opened his eyes he was at a lava tube, a deep dark cave. He growled as he slowly entered it. His eyes able to see well enough into the darkness and his spider sense able to sense everything around him.

There was a stone altar and bones near the end of the tunnel, there was a hole in the ceiling where the blood red light of the sun dimly shone in. He growled as he said with a tired growl "What do you want?"

The humanoid said his tone and voice changed as much as the scenery did "I like you want balance. The Jedi and my family have forgotten that true balance is not just Light. The Force itself as not forgotten which is why it allowed you to come here."

Spider Demon sighed as he turned around "And how do I know this is not a trick or a lie? Is not the Dark Side addictive and deceptive? I know that too much life will end up with death. I know too much summer will be just as bad as too much winter, it will be destruction and death. I know balance is needed."

The humanoid gave him a nod and said "Would you be willing to be... my avatar? To help make sure there is balance in the Dark Side of the Force?"

Spider Demon said icily "No. I was not born yesterday. I know more than it looks. I am not stupid to give you that door. I know enough to know that giving myself over to you would be slow suicide."

Instead of looking angry or furious, the humanoid smirked and said "Good. Most would have accepted the power, and the power would have corrupted them, twisted and killing who they were and turning them in monsters-"

Spider Demon growled and said "I know what monsters are. We read up on the Sith, and some of what they did was truly monstrous, but from the same war, the Jedi are not innocent either."

The Dark Sider gave him a nod and said "Yes the Jedi of Old were more powerful, and they were not so afraid of their emotions. The Jedi of today and the Jedi of yesteryear are two different animals."

Spider Demon asked "What is your name Dark Sider?"

He smirked as he said "I am the Son."

 

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)

 

Peter has not been in the back seat of his mind in a while he sighed as he looked down memory lane, he saw his family, he saw his first life and his marriage of his high-school sweet-heart. He smiled a little at it, he saw the small home he himself built in the woods. He saw the life he had before and all of the good memories, not bothering going down the darker side of his emotions and memories.

He smiled a little before he felt a strong pull through the Force on himself.

Peter gave himself to the Force and he heard a small voice of a child say softly 'I am so sorry... I am sorry... please forgive me...help me'

Peter glanced down at himself he was wearing his suit as per normal, but he wore an armor he has never seen before, but it was what he wanted to have. The armor was like Jango Fett and Boba Fett but it was black, he had his spider symbol over his heart, it was small than the one he used to why in his classic red and blue spandex suit, but it could be seen still, there was another symbol next to it, it was a symbol he stole from Frank Castle, the skull with the elongated teeth and the missing lower bone.

Peter saw a mirror and looked at himself he looked about normal, he stood about six foot maybe six foot, two inches. He had light brown hair and icy blue eyes. He nodded to himself, liking how he looked. Pity he could not see what weapons he had on himself.

Soon after he looked at himself, he saw the boy who cried for help, he could sense this was a nightmare he could feel the tint of the Dark Side there was. He slowly pushed the images away as he used one of the front memories of the person in front of him to change the scene.

Peter was happy to find a beautiful place, it was like earth, like home. He smiled inside before he looked over the kid. Peter sighed and said recognizing him as little Ani from the Phantom Menace, Peter said "So you are Anakin? You do not know me, and I know of you... and what your future, or perhaps your past lies..."

The little boy jumped back in shock he asked "Who are you?!" Fear laced in his voice as well as curiosity.

The Peter chuckled and said amused by Anakin's response "My name is not important. I guess you could say I am a balance that the Force brought as well as yourself." Peter knew that balance was needed, day and night, summer and winter, both were needed. Light and Dark. Life and Death, you needed both in balance.

Anakin frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

The Peter sighed and said after seeing the vision that Ani had "You were brought out of time, the Force willed you from another time, or at least your consciousness back in time. It moved me, the Force took me from my home and brought me to this galaxy. I am here to help maintain balance and to make sure nothing major happens this time."

Anakin asked dryly "So you are my baby sitter?"

The Peter smirked slightly finding it funny, they were both about the same age now, and he might have an edge in the second life he himself lived. Peter said, "I guess you could say that, though I would prefer the term partner."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief and asked, "Who are you?"

The Peter made a mirror and Anakin saw he had the face of himself when he fell to the Dark Side, but he had both arms from before the duel with Dooku on Geonosis. His own eyes were sky blue, his hair a dark brown long.

The Peter said "I am someone who will be known in due time young Skywalker. I like you; I will not appear in my prime form. Not right away. However, when we meet… you will know… Vader…"

The mirror faded away and the Peter left Anakin Skywalker.

Peter said calling through the voice in a small soothing voice "Nothing ever happens the same way twice…"

Peter felt himself snap back to his body as a wave of Darkness washed over his senses, and it had came from his body, or rather from Spider Demon location.

 

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)

 

Spider Demon and the Son shook hands both knew that the other did not fully trust the other, but knew that if they could work together, then they would both get a little of what they wanted and needed. So making a deal with the devil was a necessary evil.

Spider Demon roared as he felt a searing pain in his palm of his hand, the Dark Side rolled off of him.

When he looked to where the Son was, there was nothing. He stood near the ship he came here in... but in his palms where six crystals, they ranged from an yellow-orange color to a reddish-orange color. They were warm to the touch, he could feel a small connection to them, he gave a nod and said "So these are what I came here for, the crystals... they look like lave..." He careful carried them to the ship and placed them in a containment field, he closed his eyes and sighed before he nodded to himself before allowing Peter to take the reins again.

Slowly Peter himself too the reins and become the one in control. Slowly Spider Demon shrunk down before Peter stood in place, he sighed as he saw he reflection in the window, he was still in the body of a child, which caused him to groan annoyed.

 

(Line Break)

(Peter's Point of View)

 

I sighed as I entered and took control of myself. I saw the six crystals floating in a containment field. I narrowed my eyes as I walked up to it and shut off the field and picked up the crystals. I could feel the heat of them in my hand. I said softly to myself "Lava Crystals... these... this..." I shook my head in disbelief not knowing what to say or how to say it.

I sighed before I muttered softly to myself and to the Force "Where am I going now? Coruscant?"

I could feel a gentle nudge telling me if I wanted, but there were other places to go. I sighed and muttered "Okay so we are exploring, but where?"

I once again felt a pull, I groaned and said "Why am I going to Tatooine?!" I sighed and shook my head as I asked "And where in the galaxy is that blasted planet?" I shook my head annoyed as I muttered "I really, really need to make a R2-D2 or something like that to help me... that is my next project after I make my Lightsabers..."

I sighed as I turned on the ship's computer, as I looked around, I asked out loud "Where is Tatooine?"

The computer beeped a few times before a map popped up, I nodded as I began to raise off of the lava planet called Mustafar, once I left the gravity well of the planet I was able to make the hyper jump using the computer's map and calculation.

I walked back into a corner, I made myself a web up near the ceiling, I yawned and closed my eyes and I fell asleep on the trip to the desert world of Tatooine.

I woke up when I head the ship's computer making beeping noises, I jumped down from my comfortable web and went to the controls. I looked out of the view port and saw my location. I saw the brown dust bowl, it looked like the Sahara Desert on steroids. This desert covered the entire planet. I sighed and hoped I would not run into any trouble. I wanted to be the one in control here... but I highly doubted that a child would be taken seriously and I may run the risk of being kidnapped, so apparently one of my counterparts would be taking control for a while, likely Spider Demon...

I sighed as I hid the lightsaber crystal in a hidden place in the ship. I would have preferred to keep it on my body, but with Spider Demon I had no place to put it. After I hid the crystals somewhere safe, I sighed and muttered, "What was the point of taking control if I was just going to change back? Changing is bloody painful!" I shook my head as I slowly began to shift forms, growling and groaning as my body began to change and grow once again, but at least this time is was not as bad as it was the first time.

 

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)

 

Spider Demon stood there in the center of the ship. He looked around the ship before he nodded to himself before he went and landed the ship on the outside of town, not wanting to deal with air traffic.

He landed a little away from the only city on this side of the planet that he could see.

The moment Spider Demon opened the door, and he could feel the heat and the sand hit him like a freight train. Then the smell hit his extremely sensitive nose, he could spell the stench of the city even from this far away. He growled really, really not liking this.

He began to walk towards the city, the hot sand would have burned his feet had he not come from Mustafar a giant volcano planet. He growled when he saw some people looking and pointing at him and whispering. His fangs glisten in the twin suns as he glared at them.

Spider Demon felt something in his gut, he knew danger was near by or there was potential for it. He growled again just not wanting to deal with people of any kinds. He stopped in front of a Junk-Shop, he took a few steps towards the door, but he knew he was a little too big to fit into the small room.

A blue blob with wings flew out of the hole that was used as a door. He said with an accent "Ah welcome to my shop! We have everything you well ever need!"

Spider Demon narrowed his eyes slightly recognizing the blue creature. Spider Demon let out a series of growls and hisses as though he was speaking in his native language.

The blue creature said with annoyance and slight anger "No-no-no-no you speak standard, here!"

Spider Demon growled as he said in a low deep voice "Very well low life." His black eyes stared deeply into the Toydarian. He said, "I am looking for some sort of lead. I heard there were some sort of monster."

The Toydarian muttered, "Have you looked into the mirror…?"

Spider Demon growled as he grabbed him by his throat "I have killed for less. I have eaten larger beings than you, you pathetic insect." Spider Demon squeezed the Toydarian's throat tighter.

Watto began to choke and gurgle as he began to speak "Me might know something-"

Spider Demon dropped him as he said coldly "Tell me and if I find that the answer is something I like, I might even let you live. Lie to me, or tell me something I do not want to hear, I will have a little snack." He licked his lips and fangs.

The blue, fat Toydarian said "Me thinks you are looking for the Krayt Dragon, there are very rare… but one has been spotted a few cycles back… many have gone looking for it, many bounty hunters and mercenaries, but none have come back…"

Spider Demon smirked as he said "Looks like you live another day Toydarian, one last thing… where was it headed last…"

Watto pointed in a general direction.

Spider Demon knew he had no chance at tracking it, at least until he learned more about it, and spoke to the locals. Spider Demon gave Watto a nod before walking that way, before he went into the Cantina.

He squeezed through the small door, his eyes black as he looked around; all eyes were on his hulking figure. Spider Demon growled as he walked towards the bartender, he said "Hit me with the strongest you got." He knew no one in a bar trusted someone who did not drink, and he knew he should be sober considering how fast his metabolism was and on top of that his healing factor.

The bartender was human he shrugged and said "Yes sir." He took out a bottle and a shot glass, however before he could pour it into the small glass, Spider Demon took the bottle away as he said "I will keep this."

He took a swig directly from the bottle. The taste was nasty, and it was no where near the drinks of Asgard, but it was stronger than most of earth's drinks.

A female Twi'lek came over to him he growled as he narrowed all six of his eyes at her, giving you and everyone else his space.

She gave a nervous giggle as she put on a brave face as she sat down next to him, she ran her hands over one of his left arms, she quickly pulled back when some of the hair stuck in her hand like giant splinters and it began to itch.

Spider Demon said coldly "Next time keep your hands to yourself whore."

She quickly back up and away as she left him.

Spider Demon huffed as he took another swig from the bottle. He glanced around the inside of the Cantina, looking for something of interest. He saw a group of people who seemed out of place here. He smirked as he had a hunch they might be a couple of bounty hunters just meeting here. He listen in to try to see what they were saying.

He heard one of the Trandoshan say "I know reptiles, the beast is likely resting after the large meal and is hiding in a cave or is buried in the sand escaping the suns' cruel rays."

Spider Demon heard someone say something about 'spider' and that got his attention.

Someone said the "My slave died because of one of those blasted Brain Spiders! I went to kick my slave awake and a spider crawled out of its head! I would have gotten me too had I not shot it with my blaster!"

The other guy said laughing "You ain't got brains enough for one of dem spiders to eat!"

Spider Demon snorted, but he now knew that maybe he might be able to use the spiders to help him find the Krayt Dragon.

He left the Cantina without paying for the third of the bottle missing. Spider Demon walked towards his ship where he could be somewhere quiet where he could focus on finding some sort of connection to the native spiders here, if he could, than maybe he had the ability to communicate with all of the spiders in this galaxy as well. That would be extremely useful.

Spider Demon went into his ship, closed and locked the door, he also webbed it shut from the inside as well. He crawled up the wall and went to the ceiling where he made a web-line that held his weight in the center of the room, he hung upside down. He took long, slow, deep breathes as he focused on expanding his senses. His spider sense slowly began to stretch and widen, he focused on the surface rather than the sky of the planet, unlike he would have done on his own world in New York when spiders were even up on the tops of skyscrapers.

Slowly with the subconscious aid of the Force Spider Demon felt something, it was familiar. He slowly drew his attention on the one spot.

Spider Demon kept his eyes closed to help him remain focus on what was at hand, but he began to realize why it felt familiar, it was a type of spider, he could not help but to smirk. Spider Demon called out to it mentally through his spider sense and the Force 'Do you understand me?'

For a few moments there was not a response, but after a little time there was a garbled, distorted, voice and unique language that he did not understand at first, but slowly he began to decode it with the aid of the Force and with his own instincts.

Spider Demon growled as he repeated himself to the brain spider 'Do you understand me?'

This time the response was clear and quick '...Yes... Master...'

Spider Demon chuckled in his ship, so he COULD control spiders here as well... this was going to be very, very useful for Assassinations, Spying, and depending on where and what they were fighting, maybe even Battle. He began to think all of the things this could be pratical for, and if his counterpart could do it as well... this would be fun, pity there were not spiders in space... right?

Spider Demon shook himself from his thoughts as he focused on what he wanted to do with the spiders to begin with, he asked it 'Have you seen a Krayt Dragon, a giant lizard.'

It only took a few seconds before there was a response 'No Master... but rumors have said it is underground in an old cavern….'

Spider Demon smirked as he said to it telepathically 'Very good, now where on this planet is it... and if I find what I want... I may supply some food for you and your brood, escort you to a place where there are mammals for you.'

He could sense some sort of emotion coming from the Native Tatooine Spider before it spoke 'Thank you my Lord...'

Spider Demon sighed and realized that he would have to have some one, or something lead him to the Krayt Dragon, but at least he had a plan to get to it, though he had a feeling this would not likely be an easy fight. He had a gut feeling this would be an actual fight! Something he had been lacking on Earth and his universe, though founding another version of himself was alway a nice spar, a great fight. Spider Demon shook away the old memories that needed to die if he wanted to move forward in this life, in this universe... plausibly this multiverse.

Spider Demon opened his eyes and jumped down from his web, he pulled the webbing down and quickly consumed it as it was natural for spiders to do so and he did not want to waste anything, he did not know what was going to happen so he wanted to be prepared. He growled lightly as he left the spacecraft and went back into the desert planet's surface.

He began to scrounge around for one of the spiders on the planet, though he began to think maybe going out at night might have been a little better, but he wanted to get this done and leave this planet as soon as plausible, he really began to wonder why Luke would even stay here... Spider Demon sighed as he knew the answer, like his counter part; Peter Parker, who was raised by his aunt and uncle, he loved them, and that was why Luke stayed, but to him, himself, he would have left not caring for the fall out of such an action.

 

(Line Break)

(Third Person Point of View)

(Time Skip: Ten Tatooine Hours)

 

At the point when the moons, all three of the moons were glowing brightly illuminating the desert in a red, yellow and a silvery color, each was a different size and brightness.

Spider Demon felt something underground right below him he smirked slightly as he crouched down and felt the still warm sand, he hit it as hard as he could, he felt rock somewhere underneath the sand, and then he felt something move under the ground... perhaps a cave in... or was it slightly more... was it the elusive Krayt Dragon?

Spider Demon slowly began to use all eight of his arms to slowly but rapidly began to dig down through the surface and slowly down to the rock below.

He danger sense was swelling in his belly, he ginned madly enjoying the sense of danger, something that seldom, very seldom went off for himself at home. He could feel the Dark Side feeling him, sensing his emotion wanting to be commanded by him, wanting him to fall prey to the Siren's calls. Spider Demon growled lightly at the feeling, it was akin to the symbiote, and how much it influenced him or tried to. At least he knew now what type of fire he was playing with...

Spider Demon soon was standing on the bed rock, he could feel the hollow ground beneath his feet, he paused as he began to think of how to attack it. His venom would be ideal, for a kill, but nothing more... He was not skilled enough in the Force, and he did not want to give himself fully to the Dark Side, at least not yet at least.

Spider Demon let out a low annoyed growl as he said to himself "I hate winging it..."

He could feel Peter's amusement at the commit, knowing that he know that his counterpart was very much unlike him on many fundamental ideals, morals and personality.

Spider Demon ignored him easily enough, or at least enough to focus on the task in front of him.

He closed his eyes and reached under the rock beneath him with his spider sense, he sensed something upwards of 45 to 100 meters long... no... there were two of them. He snapped his eyes open as he felt the earth underneath him shake and a crack opened slightly. Spider Demon groaned and muttered ''I hate you Parker and your damn luck!''

Spider Demon began to ponder if it was a mother and a child, siblings, two different species? Anything he narrowed his eyes as he began to pull apart the stone underneath him and he fell into the dark abyss below. Into the belly of the beast he went.

Spider Demon easily reached out and stopped his fall right before he fell into the open cavity of the cavern. The space was huge, almost like a large city. It made him think about one of Peter's memories of Atlantis, but instead of sea water, it was a sea of sand that swallowed the city. There was carvings around him, but his attention was focus on the two large creature before him.

One was four-legged Canyon Krayt Dragon possessed a yellow-brown camouflage-like skin pattern, a five-horned crown ridge and a spike-studded tail, the eyes were a dull yellow. The length was about 50 meters long and about 12 meters high, or about 40 feet tall and about 165 feet long. That was not had Spider Demon nervous, it was the other one... the other one was much... much larger.

The second one was a Greater Krayt Dragon, it was much, much more massive, growing to easily 150 meters long and 50 meters tall or almost 500 feet long and 165 feet tall. They required ten legs to support their bulk. Despite their size, Greater Krayts were rarely encountered because they spent long periods of time literally swimming through the sand. It was a marble grey maybe a chalk white in color, with crimson colored eyes that seemed to be almost sentient.

Spider Demon thought if the big one tried he might have been in its range. Spider Demon altered his skin tones to match the ceiling as he crawled on top slowly looking for an exit and for maybe a weakness in them. He saw there were staring each other down, and when he moved to the other side of the cave, he saw the smaller brown one was bleeding heavily out of its side from a claw strike.

Spider Demon shrugged not caring if one was good as dead, that was less work for him, and he still would have to deal with the larger threat. Spider Demon began to make a huge web on the main exit, using loads and loads of webbing until he felt it would slow down the Greater Krayt Dragon, or he really, really hoped it would be.

He felt the cave shake he looked behind him and saw the maw of the Great Krayt Dragon filled with the flesh of the Canyon Krayt Dragon. The larger dragon was eating the smaller one first, but it had bitten the side of the other instead of biting the head off of the other. Spider Demon did not care, though it did look appetizing to him.

He climbed back up the ceiling to above the Greater Krayt Dragon, he went over the best case scenario, he hits its eye, and goes into the brain matter where he kills it quickly. Worst case, it yawns and looks up and he is literally in the belly of the beast, though killing may be easier from the inside, just start hacking and slicing from the inside, he would be the worst case of indigestion, so maybe that may not be so bad of an idea... but his instincts screamed at him not to do that, he was still a spider and mouths of larger creatures were still a primal fear for him as well as a high dislike for wasps for some of them, namely the Pompilidae are commonly called spider wasps but the particular species; Tarantula Hawks.

Spider Demon forced himself to calm down as he looked down, if he could kill it without damaging its hide too much... he could fetch a pretty penny not to mention the pears this thing could have... that is if he could get it. He shook his head angerly, he normally was not this distracted, and he hated it.

He went to jump down still camouflaged, on the way down the Great Dragon turned much more quickly than Spider Demon thought it could turn, and it snapped its spiked tail at him. The tail hit him in the chest, stabbing him in the lungs and intestines and sent him flying into the far wall of the cavern, he could feel his back crack as he hit the wall. He groaned as he felt his stomach acid leak inside of him causing him pain, there were three holes in his chest, one for each spike on one side of the tail.

Spider Demon could not move for several seconds, he could feel his wounds seal and heal themselves. But he could feel the pain still there, the phantom pains. He slowly stood up, using the wall as a brace to help keep himself standing, he made a web back brace to help him stand without too much pain. He could feel the Dark Side feed off of his anger and his pain. He wanted to kill this thing now, but he did not know how without his venom. He growled lightly as he began to each out to the Dark Side as it helped numb the pain and fill him with a cold but hot feelings, he could feel the addictive feeling. He pushed that to the back of his mind. As he stood up his eyes burning Sith Orange in darkness. He reached out and clenched his fist, he could feel the heartbeat of the dragon speed up, he focused on the heart as he growled he used all of his hands to focus on slowly crushing the heart and throat of the Greater Krayt Dragon.

Soon the Dragon died, Spider Demon let go of the Force and then felt weaker, much, much weaker than he has ever been. He coughed and blood spat onto the ground. He fell to his knees as he felt the holes in his torso open up oozing his blood out. Spider Demon groaned as he clawed and clenched the dirt in front of him, trying to move, but he could feel himself weakening. Spider Demon webbed his wounds on his torso, but he was bleeding out of his eyes and still was spitting out blood. He closed his eyes slowly as he embraced the cold darkness, soon he lost his consciousness completely.

 

(Line Break)

(Time Skip: Three Tatooine Days Later)

(Third Person Point of View)

 

The first thing that came was a strong smell, the smell of blood filled both of his spiracles and nose. He gave a low a groan in pain as he slowly clutched the sand in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry and out of focus. He felt sharp pain in his chest and torso as well as a massive migraine.

Slowly he once again began to be able to see, he saw two corpses, then the memory of what happened slowly returned to him, he slowly crawled towards the Canyon Krayt Dragon, he sank his fangs into the neck of the beast and closed his eyes as he began to drain it of its blood, not caring for the slight foul taste that its blood had. He needed subsistence.

Spider Demon stayed there unmoving until the Krayt Dragon's corpse looked more like a mummy's than a recently killed monster. It was drained dry and only the scales remain on the outside, but even they seemed to have lost their luster.

He felt slightly better, but he just felt weak and tired. He growled at himself for feeling weak, this was not what was suppose to happen!

Spider Demon shook his head in a dismissive fashion, not having time to ponder it. He grew a single claw on his middle right hand as he weakly limped towards the gullet of the Canyon Krayt Dragon before walking down towards its stomach, looking for its gizzard. Once he found it he slowly began to cut into its scaley hide. It was tough and was thick, and it did not help that he was still feeling pathetically weak from whatever he did before. HE could remember, but was still a bit foggy.

And inside the Krayt Dragon's gizzard was three giant pearls the size of a human's hand, one was black, one was a yellowish gold color and the third was a bright scarlet red. Spider Demon held them in his hand, he had a feeling these would be worth a lot of money... even out here.

He frowned and muttered "How the heck am I going to bring the body back?..." He sighed and shook his head unsure of what to go on from here. He wanted to sell the skin and body, and it would fetch a good price.

Spider Demon looked at the huge Greater Krayt Dragon and shook his head, it was just so massive, he did not know where to start in order to find the gizzard... though he had a feeling in his gut on where to go. He slowly began to limp in that direction after walking midway down the stomach of the massive Krayt Dragon.

He before he used his clawed hand to punch a hole into the gut of the beast, he let out a small growl. He then tore slowly the hole, a tsunami of blood flooded over him as he ripped open a hole in the side of the Greater Krayt Dragon. Spider Demon was washed several feet away he swallowed what blood landed in his mouth and licked his lips as he stood up.

Spider Demon looked at himself and he saw he painted green in the blood of the Dragon. He shook himself off slightly like a dog spraying blood in the cavern. He growled lightly as he slowly limped back to the hole, he cut it a little wider and a little taller to fit himself in, he closed his eyes as he filled around in there, not liking being inside of another creature, much less near its stomach. But he forced himself to go in, and he then hit the jack pot. Spider Demon found in the gizzard of the massive Great Krayt Dragon. He found six more Krayt Dragon Pearls, there was; five more black pearls and one white peal in there. They each were the size of a man's head.

Spider Demon made a bag out of the hide of the Canyon Krayt Dragon to hold the pearls. He glared at the dead massive form of the Greater Krayt Dragon, he was injured and he was not healing like normal, and he was blaming it on beast, though he knew deep down the he did it himself. He used the Force that he was not used to doing and his mind and body almost completely quit on him. He had a feeling he would need to go back into hibernation for a while and wait and train after his counterparts gain more training.

He felt something through the Force, a familiar presence...

Obi-Won Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were just arriving on this planet at this time...

0

0

0

0

I once again do not own anything all of the rights belongs to Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucas Film or Star Wars.

Well, I normally do not do this long of an Author's Note, but I wanted to clear a few thing before people assume or jump at me...

One of my consults informed me of a few thing, and I would like to make note of them.

1\. Astral Projection.  
Yes and No, it was more like what Yoda did in Season 2 Episode 18 "Shroud of Darkness" and like what Luke Skywalker did in "The Last Jedi" So yes, Peter's mind or consciousness was sent by the Force, but he himself did not do it.

2\. Magic.  
Peter is surrounded, or was in his home world with his wife White Tiger and her Amulet, or Iron Fist. He has also worked with Doctor Strange and the Avengers (Thor), and fought Loki on a few occasions, as well as meeting Morgan le Fay, the ancient sorceress. So I think he would learn and adapt because it would help him protect everyone he loves.

3\. Sith?  
Well yes, Spider Demon sided with the Son, he IS the embodiment, of the Dark Side. He is a cannon character in "Star Wars the Clone Wars". Siths are selfish, greedy, power-hungry, manipulative. Spider Demon is selfish, without some one (Ava) to help keep him in line, all he cares about is surviving and getting home, he could not care less if the Galaxy burned around him. Though Spider Demon has changed from what I originally had him to be. 

0

On a separate note; this chapter was going to be a longer chapter, but I could not figure out a way to go there. My mind is drawing blanks and I do not have much time to write, so I cut the chapter short.

Also I was thinking about adding Daughter and Father in to help keep balance, or try to at least, what do you think of that idea?

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see next.

Until Next Time.

 

Death Fury out.

May the Force be with you all, Always


	4. The Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, R2-D2 and Jar-Jar meet Anakin.
> 
> Spider Demon meets Jabba the Hutt.
> 
> Qui-Gon, Padme, R2-D2 and Anakin meets Spider Demon

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucas Film or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well my friend, the wait is now over.**

**Thank you "josephguy217" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was awesome, I hope to keep this up till the end.**

**Thank you " Ultimatrix bearer" for your review as well; I will try to keep being awesome, I am happy you liked it!**

**Thank you " The Story's Shadow " for your reviews as well; Well yes, what I asked your opinion for was only for the first couple parts, it was yet to be completed, then I used your input to try to better it. ( _Maybe I need a Beta Reader..._ ) I see your point on Peter taking down Obi-Wan Kenobi, but remember this is before Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight, he was still a Padawan, still a learner. That and Peter is able to dodge modern firearms point blank gives him an edge over an unprepared Obi-Wan.  
Yes Spider Demon or Meta is able to communicate if not control Spiders, I did it in _'Unexpected: Flash Back'_ and mentioned it in _'The (unexpected) Ultimate Spider Man'_.  
Yup, there are dragons in Star Wars, though there are several different types. Yes the Krayt Dragon did hurt and injure him, but what did the most damage was Spider Demon using the Force too much. Think of using the Force like a muscle, people can back a weight up, but they can hurt themselves. So Spider Demon nearly killed himself and severed his connection to the Force. ****Speaking of dragons species... there are even more different Spider Species I might have some fun there... *smirks evilly*.**  
No and Yes, Spider Demon killed the Krayt Dragons, not for the 'little' piece of hide, but needed the hide for some in the short term. Remember there was a bounty on the Krayt Dragons for one, and for the second. The Pearls of the dragon are worth A LOT. So killing one for the pearls was common. Sand People and Tusken Raiders killed Krayt Dragon as a sign of manhood and bravery. Plus remember Peter is a Mandalorian. They respect, power, strength, honor and combat. The killing of a Krayt Dragon carries a lot of weight in honor, skills and bravery, so should he go back, he will have some 'honor' that will be useful. And you are right, Spider Demon does not care about the galaxy at large and Peter has learned over the years that he can't save everyone, so he will choose who he can save, he would rather save family than a stranger if he had to choose one of them, though that is what most people would do. No, Peter is NOT, repeat NOT going to become a Sith.  


**One more thing I am not exactly replying to the comment itself, yes I am, but I am also clarifying myself to you and to all of the readers who may not have understood.**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Spider Demon felt something through the Force, a familiar presence...

Obi-Won Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were just arriving on this planet at this time.

He frowned and muttered "And the saga begins. I wonder how much or what will change?" The Dark Side shivered in anticipation around him, wanting him to use it. Wanting to corrupt him and turn him into its servant for not being worthy of its power. Spider Demon growled and shook his head trying to get it back into the right mindset.

Spider Demon wished that Peter would have figured out how to use the Force to heal themselves, and others, but he was far more focused on healing himself, but that would be something he could do when they got back to the Jedi Temple.

Spider Demon began to the trek towards the city, he was curious if he himself could buy the slaves; Shmi Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker, if not only buy Shmi since she IS the one who is able to control Anakin, other than maybe Padme. He began to go down a mental list of what may happen should he meet the said Jedi, he was hoping that they would not sense his counterpart within himself, as well as sensing the similarities between them.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, he knew that the corpse and the hide of the Krayt Dragons would be worth a lot... maybe going to Jabba's Palace would be worth it, he could not only collect the bounty for the Krayt Dragons, but also get paid for the hide and flesh of the said beasts. It would work well for him... if things went smoothly... If they did not go so smoothly, with the good old Parker Charm on his side, he better hope his healing factor is working if not, at the very least his spider sense will be up on par. After all the blasters bolts are far, far slower than the guns and bullets he was used to. So dodging would be easy. His strength should be able to kill most things with ease, add in his venom. He could likely kill everyone in the palace, after killing so of the guards and taking their weapons, after all there will be some bounty hunters there, though who and which ones will be there?

Spider Demon sighed and shook his head as he continued his walk towards the palace, after all he had nothing to loose, if he missed meeting Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi less things would be thrown out of order... and that might be a good thing. The less chaos, the less things that are mucking the future the better.

He thought to himself ' _Okay at least I have a plan of attack... getting more money from the bounty as well as getting money for the hide. That will be a good place to start. After earning the money, Peter and I will begin to invest in some equipment. For the rest of the war, we are going to need to make a few Light Sabers, so getting the material is a need. I also want to make a Star Fighter with the_ _capability of_ _Bombing. Maybe even getting a couple of droids for himself and Peter._ ' Spider Demon was content with that plan he would adapt and change it as needed, but for an overall plan, it would work well.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Five Standard Hours Later)**

**(Location: Jabba's Palace)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Spider Demon stood in front of the massive door, he could smell a stench inside the palace from where stood. He could smell rotting flesh, alcohol, fermenting plants. He could smell the incense candles that made him feel slightly high. He could smell the scent of sex. This place was a bad place to be. He knew that, but he could not turn back now, he knew he would need this money for the future as well as a deal with the Hutt. He sighed in defeat but did nothing more as he waited for the door to open.

Slow the doors opened up. Opening like a yawning jaw. Spider Demon looked into the dark tunnel, he could smell the stench even worse now than before. Out of the corner of his eye he say a spider-like droid with a brain a vat jar underneath the main body. The sight of it made his skin crawl and his hair to stand on it. He growled lightly and it scurried off into the darkness, but the clitter-clatter of the metallic spindlely spider-like legs could be heard echoing in the concrete like floor. That was the remains of some of the B'omarr Monks, along with the unwilling victims that Jabba had their brains taken out.

Spider Demon was greeted by a pale skinned Twi'lek, whose skin tone was that of a human corpse. This was Bib Fortuna, the male servant of Jabba the Hutt.

Bib Fortune bowed to Spider Demon and said "The great Jabba will be seeing you now."

He growled lightly and gave a nod, he felt his spider sense buzz lightly as the Gamorreans, the green pig-like humanoids began to walk behind him carrying some sort of ax. The moment he felt the two guards touch him, he spun with blurring speed and snapped their necks as if they were tooth picks, he licked he lips before Spider Demon sank his fangs into the still warm bodies of the Gamorreans. He hummed slightly at the taste, it was similar to pork and to humans, in other words, it was very edible. After he had drained the, of their blood and flesh, leaving only the bones, hair and skin of the guards, he took their axes for himself.

Bib looked at him nervously now, but lead him further into the Palace.

They rounded a corner, and the room grew wide and high, the Throne Room for the Hutt crime lord, Jabba.

It was well lit... in ultra-violet light. But for a human, it would have been dark and dingy, luckily for Spider Demon he could see in ultra-violet light and in the dark.

Jabba gave a booming laugh then said something in Huttese, a grey colored protocol droid translated "The great Jabba said ' _Why are you hear and why do you carry the weapons of my guards Spider?'_ "

Spider Demon said coolly "I have killed the Greater Krayt Dragon and found the Canyon Krayt Dragon. I am here to collect the bounty on it. And to sell the hide, flesh and bones of the beasts... for a **_profit_**."

Jabba paused and said again in Huttese in which the droid translated-

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Scene Change: Tatooine's Orbit)**

**(Time: Three Standard Hours Ago)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Obi-Wan said to his Master as they were out of orbit at Tatooine "Master... I feel as if there is someone down there... someone we know..."

Qui-Gon Jinn looked down at the surface of the dessert planet from the cockpit, he closed his eyes and opened himself to the Living Force, he too began to feel something, almost like a Déjà Vu.

The Queen of Naboo and her hand-maidens both came into the cock pit of the star-craft.

The Queen asked "Them "Why are we out here at this back-water planet..."

One of the hand-maiden muttered "This is not a back-water planet, more like back-dust bowl."

Obi-Wan chuckled at the comment but said nothing.

Qui-Gon ignored her as he said "They should not be looking for us here... at least not at first." He looked to the Captain of the ship "Can you land us not in the city, but a little outside of it? I do not think our ship will blend in too well with the local's."

The Captain nodded his head as he slowly began to descend into the planet's atmosphere They landed on the opposite side of Mos-Espa the city's capital than what Peter landed.

Obi-Wan said after they landed "Master, be careful, and my the Force be with you"

A blue and white Astro-Mech Droid with the silver dome whistled and began to roll down the ramp where Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme Amidala the hand-maiden and R2-D2... and the annoying Jar-Jar Binks where going.

Qui-Gon said "They should have a hyper-drive here, if they have it, it will be in one of the junk-yards."

Soon they came across Watto's Junk-Yard...

The blue, bloated winged alien flew to the front of the shop and greeted the people who he thought he could scam and earn a quick profit.

Anakin in the back of the shop felt something in his heart spring to life as he felt Obi-Wan's presence, love and hatred both flowed through him at once equally, part of him loved Obi-Wan as the father he never had, as a brother in arms. The other part of him truly despised and hated Obi-Wan second to only himself. He hated Obi-Wan for holding him back, for standing against him, for leaving him to suffer on Mustafar, for turning his son against him... Anakin's emotions were a whirlwind that he trapped within himself as he cut his connection to the Force off as to hide it from his former master in his past life.

Anakin wanted, truly wanted to see Padme again, to see his wife... but he was afraid of becoming Darth Vader again, he was afraid of what would happen if he fell in love with her and got her pregnant again. But he loved her with all of his being. Anakin even now, loved his son. He wanted to be their for his family, but he knew as a Jedi he would never be allowed to have a family, as a slave he was not allowed freedom. He growled and gritted his teeth, it was a good thing that he cut himself from the Force otherwise his feeling and emotion would be causing a lot of damage and would be catching a lot of attention.

Slowly Anakin reigned in his emotion, but it was not quick enough, Watto flew to him and slapped him in the face hard enough to knock him down and into one of the selves, knocking everything on it and having it fall onto him, he groaned loudly at the bottom of the pile, compared to the suit and Mustafar, this was nothing but a little unpleasant. He laid under the pile trying not to choke the fat Toydarian to death.

He heard someone running towards him, he felt the stuff on top of him lighten until he was free, he kept his eyes shut and his breathing low and soft. Anakin felt himself being picked up, he was then that he realized he was blooding from the back of his head and from his right arm.

He felt a large pair of hands and arms carrying him out of the shop and into the burning twin sun's glare.

Anakin heard Padme's gasp he groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes towards the sound of her, when he saw her he asked "Are you an Angel?" He mentally face palmed at that, but it was a lot better than a few other things he could have said.

Padme sighed, Qui-Gon asked in a caring tone "Are you okay son?"

Anakin nodded his head, not taking his eyes off his angel "Y-yes Master. I have had worse." He was not really listening to Qui-Gon, he was afraid if he took his eyes off of Padmé she would be gone forever again. He could not do that, not again.

r2-D2 whistled and rolled to them, Anakin gave a weak chuckle and said "Yes I am fine R2." It was then Anakin realized he may have said too much, how should he have known the droid's name, if he has never met him before. Anakin quickly thought of a reason that would make sense should anyone ask.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a bigger crash inside where Jar-Jar was making a bigger mess than before, Watto yelled and began to curse in Huttese at the Gungan. Qui-Gon face palmed and said "Jar-Jar get out of there, now!"

Anakin chuckled inwardly nervously, for once glad that Jar-Jar was clumsy. He never thought he would be thankful for that, though he still wanted to choke that Gungan when this was over for being clumsy and annoying and for plausibly being something that Jar-Jar faked well at being not.

Padme still was sitting next to him as Qui-Gon got up and went to deal with the Gungan and the Toydarian. Anakin held her hand and closed his eyes enjoying her soothing presence, it was like a balm, salve to his soul, soothing and healing him. He sighed mentally feeling some relief in the chaos of his soul as he always felt whenever he was near Padme... until.. until his fall, where by his own hand he choke her.

Anakin was trying not to fall back into his past, he tried not to use the Force and cause chaos. Slowly he began to force himself to shield himself even more than before, he forced himself to kill his passion, but it was easier said than done. Twenty years as the Sith Lord Darth Vader, and a Jedi who never believed or followed the rules of the Jedi Order, breaking them on a regular basis.

Jar-Jar walked out of the shop, for the briefest of moments he seemed pleased with himself, before he reverted back to his clumsy oafness, half-witted foolish self, but no one ever saw it.

Once Anakin composed himself enough, he opened his eyes and looked into his once future-past wife, but also the only reason why he fell... and came back from the Dark Side.

A few moments later Watto came out of the shop followed by Qui-Gon Jinn.

He sighed when he saw them, by the looks on their faces, neither were happy.

He reluctantly let go of Padme's hand as the two males walked towards him, Watto spoke to him in Huttese "' _Get up boy and fix the mess inside!'"_

Anakin clenched his fists in anger wanting to choke him. He hated taking orders. He hated obeying orders, it was only after his master Darth Sidious did he learn to respect and to obey, albeit it was through torture among other things. Anakin slowly stood up and walked towards the shop, only obeying because he knew if he made Watto mad, he would take it out on his mother, and that was something he could not allow. He remembered being young and not understand the sounds... now he knew what Watto did to his mother...

Those thoughts made Anakin growl darkly as a chill could be felt despite the twin suns burning down on them on the sandy desert planet.

Qui-Gon froze in place when he felt the Dark Side, and even Watto felt something that gave him fear to his heart.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Scene Change: Jabba's Palace One Hour Ago)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Spider Demon smirked slightly as he was able to get much more wealth than simple credits for the hide, which was more than what he had planned with merely the Dragon Pearls, he now could not use the pearls, but rather some of the money used on the Outer Rim, and more specifically currency used here on Tatooine. The _Peggat_ , one Peggat was worth about forty Republic Credits, and he got a lot of them for the hide of two Krayt Dragons, he was able to grind and push, bribe until he was able to receive almost triple the bounty, one, because the bounty was on _**ONE**_ Krayt Dragon, and it was on a Canyon Krayt Dragon at that, not the Greater Krayt Dragon which was almost twice the size. So he was able to get Jabba to get a bigger payout, plus killing a bunch of scum and bounty hunters in the lair of the Hutt also may have had a thing to play...

Spider Demon also got a few weapons out of the deal, four of them to be exact; two melee weapons and two blasters; One heavy Vibro-Ax (Like _Savage Opress's_ Ax) and a Vibro-Sword, one Bow-Caster very similar to Chewbacca's except this one was made out of metal, it was made out of Dura-Steel. The edges of outstanding poles were sharpened to an edge able to cut through many things short of Dura-Steel. As his second blaster-type weapon, he had a Slug-Thrower, he thought about a shotgun, but decided that a heavy pistol would work best for him, a rifle would get in the way and a shotgun would not have the range or the accuracy he wanted. A normal blaster could be used against him when fighting someone with a Light Saber.

Spider Demon tested the weapons as he swung them around a little and shot a few rounds through them, he liked the weight of the heavy Ax, he knew he could do some damage with it, not that he needed the weight to do damage. He looked at Jabba and said "I look forward to... future endeavors..." He smirked a little and added "...For a _profit_."

Jabba laughed and spoke in Huttese and the Protocol Droid translated "' _I am glad we could come to an agreement... bounty hunter. I may have... jobs that require your touch in the future…"_

Spider Demon gave a small nod and then said "We will see Hutt, we will see."

As much as he wanted to kill Jabba the Hutt now, he knew that would not be wise, he knew that a power vacuum usually causes something worse than what was before to fill it. That and everyone knew of the Hutts money, power and favors were all something that were the Hutts' weakness; Greed. Spider Demon thought he could kill the Hutt easily enough, but the power vacuum, he knew that the Sith would likely easily seize the opportunity for more power, and somewhere where most Jedi do not go. So Tatooine would be a good choice for a Sith, or one of the further Outer Rim planets or the Unknown Region and the Wild Space.

Spider Demon made sure to avoid the Rancor Pit just in case the Hutt crossed him as he back out of the fortress of Jabba the Hutt, he carried a couple of huge sacks of both Credits and Peggat plus small pouches of other currency for some of the other back-water planets. As well as some precious gems and jewels. He was not too worried about anyone jumping him, if they tried... to say the least, he would have yet another snack to help him heal and to increase his power.

He stole a sand speeder similar to what Luke Skywalker had in _'A New Hope'_ except this one was a light lime green. He drove it towards the city, sensing it was about time that he needed to be there, there was a light pull in his gut, not unlike his danger sense... but instead if sick or nauseating feeling, this was more sweet, a gentle pull. He growled slightly sensing this was the Force, more or less the Light Side of the Force, but he could tell that the Force was Potentium, it was naturally good, pure. But humanity, or rather sapient knowing good and evil, greed, lust, hate, fear, pain slowly perverted the Force, twisting it, and the Force also magnified the negative making even stronger, even worse. Spider Demon sook his head not wanting to think about the depths of it. He would rather ignore it, and not think about.

He drove to Mos Espa, one of the main cities on Tatooine, also the home city of Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

**(Scene Change: Outside Watto's Work-Place)**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn froze in place when he felt the Dark Side, and even Watto felt something that gave him fear to his heart as Spider Demon growled lightly sensing Anakin's emotions. He knew if Anakin revealed that he knew the Dark Side, then he may not get off the planet and would very likely not become a Jedi... or at least an official one.

Spider Demon said his voice low and cold as he look at Qui-Gon "Jedi..." He looked him over and sensed that Jinn was more powerful than looks, he could feel the power the Jinn carried within, yet Anakin's was more like a super nova compared to Jinn's bond-fire, yet Anakin's also had a tinge of darkness within. There seemed to be somewhat of a balance within Anakin.

Qui-Gon stepped forward slightly as he eyed the heavily armed creature before him, he asked cautiously and curiously "Who... and what are you?"

Spider Demon said "I am a Harch, a subspecies of them. As for my name... you can call me Meta, because my name in my own native tongue would not likely be able to pronounce it." His voice was level, there was still the guttural growl like sound in his voice, but it was not aggressive.

Jinn kept his eyes on Spider Demon, who is now known as 'Meta' as he asked "What are you doing here... Meta?"

Spider Demon said with an arched eyebrow "I could ask you the same thing Jedi, but seeing you are here, at a junk yard, I could guess your ship is damaged, and that Credits do not work with this insect."

Watto protested "Hey-"

Spider Demon growled lightly and Watto paled and quickly flew into the shop to hide. Spider Demon snorted and said "And a greedy coward."

Qui-Gon asked slowly as he began to pace around the Spider "Have you been following us?"

Spider Demon snorted and said "No. I am a bounty hunter, I was stopping by Jabba's palace to get my reward."

His words wrung true in the Force, and the Force could not lie nor could it deceive.

Padme was standing in front of Anakin, and Anakin put his arm in front of her stomach as he tried to step in front of her, or at least by her side.

Anakin asked forgetting he was only nine years old and not the Sith Lord or the Jedi Knight "Why are you here?"

Spider Demon narrowed his six eyes at the young Skywalker and said "Let the adults talk little boy."

Anakin glared at him but said nothing.

Jinn asked "Okay... but Meta... he does have a point. Why are you here?"

Spider Demon smirked slightly and said "I am free to do as I wish am I not?" He looked at Anakin knowing he was rubbing sand in an open wound.

Qui-Gon said "Give me a real reason." His voice was slightly annoyed, but he also knew he could not afford making _'Meta'_ too pissed off, otherwise there was not telling what could happen.

Spider Demon chuckled and said "You would not believe me if I told you Jedi."

Qui-Gon said calmly "Try me."

Spider Demon said "I felt like I needed to come here... the Force... guided me here."

The hair on the back of Anakin's neck and Qui-Gon's neck stood on end and goose-bumps formed on their forearms as they sensed he was telling the truth.

Spider Demon heard their heartbeats speed up, he saw their bodies' reaction causing him to smirk. He said in a slightly amused tone "I told you were not going believe what I said."

Padme looked at him with a brave front, but Spider Demon could hear her fast heartbeat, he could smell her fear, and it was very intoxicating.

Spider Demon saw Jar-Jar Binks look at him with curious eyes for a split second before saying "Mesa no like you. Big scary monster."

Spider Demon could sense something off by the Gungan, he narrowed his eyes at him as he subtly pointed the Bow-Caster at Jar-Jar and he fired, the Gungan managed to dodge it as he tripped over a droid part, but Spider Demon saw the slight tenseness as if he sensed something about to happen.

Qui-Gon turned on his green Lightsaber and stepped in front of Jar-Jar in a protective way.

Spider Demon said dryly "If I wanted him dead, I would have killed him with the slug thrower or actually getting close to him. I was just... warning him." In a way he was warning him, but he wanted to say 'testing' but that would have caused too many question.

R2-D2 beeped and whistled Anakin chuckled slightly understanding him, while Spider Demon asked "Does anyone want to translate the droid?"

Qui-Gon kept his saber on and his eyes at Spider Demon, but he lowered his Lightsaber slightly, he took a few deep calming breaths and focused on the Living Force, he closed his as and slowly began to sense something... he saw flashing light moving too fast for his mind to comprend, he saw a droid army, a way, men in white amour with red, blue, green and yellow highlights, he saw a darkening in the Force as thousands of Jedi died, he saw white armored humans under the command of a man in all black, a dark super nova. He saw the redemption of the man in black.

And then a second vision came to Jinn, he saw a red and blue spandex clad man trying to do what was right, he saw the suit change to some sort of chainmail like material, he saw the color go from red and blue, to black with a white spider symbol, and the inverse of that, a white suit with a black spider symbol. He saw a family, a death, a do-over. Things were much more murky in the second vision. Jinn saw a transformation of a man, into a monster, a monster that looked eerily similar to the alien that stood before him, he saw a reversion of the process. But the face was hard to see, shrouded in mystery it was.

As quickly as the vision came they went, but the former one was easier to remember than the latter, but he could sense both have been intertwined, he knew that there was a reason why he was given the visions... after all nothing happens on accident. He opened his eyes.

Spider Demon met Qui-Gon's eyes and nodded slightly, he had recognized the dazed look as if Jinn was in a trance.

Padme spoke up "...You two are just staring at each other... and have been for the past ten minutes... are you okay?"

Qui-Gon smiled kindly and said "Yes... yes we are."

Spider Demon snorted a little but nodded his head "It appears that the Force as something in mind involving us."

Anakin frowned slightly as he began to try to process what was happening, this should not have happened, this is very... very different than what happened last time. Anakin nervously bit his lips.

Spider Demon said dryly "You need to get your hyper-dive. Unless you have the correct currencies, then buying would will be neigh impossible..."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth and Spider Demon said coolly "My ship is barely big enough for me, and it needs some repairs."

Anakin slowly "Watto has a gambling problem... I will win the race and you can have the hyper-drive." Anakin mentally facepalmed it sounded stupid once he said it out loud, and it did not help that everything was screwed up.

Spider Demon saw some blood on Anakin, he said to Jinn "Jedi, I think the boy may need a blood test seeing that he could get infection..." He knew it was a bunch of Rancor dung, but he literally had nothing to loose, neither did Anakin.

Qui-Gon asked Anakin "Could I have a small sample of your blood Anakin?"

Anakin sighed and said tried of the hypocritical way of the Jedi "Yes Master." Anakin once again mentally facepalmed, he should not have said that, but Qui-Gon Jinn was one of the few people he truly respected, and Jinn was the one that gave him his freedom.

Luckily no one caught the error, because he was a slave so they assumed he called everyone master, though Spider Demon knew better than that, but he said nothing.

Qui-Gon got a swab from a pocket on the inside of his robe and then gathered some blood and sent to Obi-Wan Kenobi who was on the ship with the others.

Anakin thought he knew what was going to happen, but he now... he was not too sure of anything at all at this time. Everything seems to have been messed up.

Spider Demon took a deep breath and slowly let it out he said "I will take my leave before the storm comes."

Padme, Anakin and Qui-Gon had a frown or a curious look on their faces as Padme asked the question they all wanted to know "How do you know there is a storm coming?"

Spider Demon snorted and said with a chuckle "Storms, sand storms happen a lot on this planet for one, and for the second, I have a gut feeling something is coming, it does not have evil intent, but it is destructive." Spider Demon did sense that, but that was not the full truth, Peter, and by extent him, had watched the entire Saga, and the sand storm caused them all to spend some time together.

Anakin nodded his head slightly, but he could not yet sense the storm coming, at least not yet, but he knew with hindsight that there was one to be coming soon.

Watto poked his head out of the shop to see why everything was quiet, he saw them standing there, he opened his mouth but Spider Demon said "We will take the rest of the day off Toydarian." His voice was low and deadly.

Watto paled slightly said in his accent "Eh, Ani me boy, head home for the evening."

Anakin smiled slightly but said nothing to Watto, the entire group began to leave the shop's junk yard.

They all stopped at a fruit stand just at the end of the road, Anakin knew her as Jira, she was like a grandmother to him, but she was very poor, but she was jolly.

Anakin smiled kindly and asked the ageing woman "How are you feeling today, Jira?"

Jira said with a mock scolding tone that was playful "The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie!"

Anakin said forgetting for a moment that this was the past, forgetting he was the former Darth Vader "Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise." He smiled at her brightly.

Jira smiled warmly and kindly just as a grandmother would as she said "You're a fine young boy, Annie."

Anakin nodded his head, but did not reply to that as he remembered that his mother wanted him to pick up a few things here "I'll take four pallies today." He turned to Padme and said with a small smirk, knowing that she will like them "You'll like these..."

Anakin reached in his pocket and came up with three coins. He accidentally dropped one and it fell and rolled toward Qui-Gon's feet, with a little help from Anakin using the Force.

Qui-Gon bends down and picks it up, revealing for a moment, his Lightsaber.

Anakin bit his lips slightly and said "Oops… I thought I had more...Make that three, I'm not that hungry…" his stomach growled slightly much to his embarrassment.

The winds began to pick up. All of the shop owners began to close up their shops including Jira as gave them their pallies, four of them but she said nothing to him.

Jira frowning and grimacing slightly in pain "Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Annie. You'd better get home quick."

Anakin asked Qui-Gin playing the part of a concerned child easily "Do you have shelter?"

Qui-Gon Jinn said kindly "We will head back to our ship."

Anakin asked "Is it far?"

Padme replied and said "It is on the outskirts."

Anakin said while shaking his head "You will never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me…"

The gang began to follows Anakin as he rushes down the windy street, he stopped and asked "Where the _kriff_ is Meta?" He looked around, everyone looked around but Spider Demon was no where to be seen.

A few minutes later, the group minus Spider Demon arrived to Anakin's home where his mother was waiting.

The wind is blowing hard as Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and Padme follow Anakin down the street and into the slave's hovel.

Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, R2-D2, and Padme enter a small living space.

Anakin called out to Shmi "Mom! Mom! I'm home."

Jar-Jar said in his annoying voice "Dissen cozy."

Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker, a warm, friendly woman of forty, enters from her work area and is startled to see the room full of people.

Shmi "Oh, my! Annie, what's this?" She asked curiously.

Anakin said with a smile "These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and...gee, I don't know any of your names." He knew their names, but he did not want to let them know he knew too much, it was not worth it.

Qui-Gon Jinn said calmly "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar-Jar Binks and R2-D2."

R2-D2 lets out a little beep of greeting.

Padme said with a fond smile of the droid that saved their lives "...and our droid, R2-D2."

Anakin smiled and said to Padme "I'm building a droid. You want to see it?" Anakin internally frowned, he should have made a more… protective droid rather than the fearful C3-Po.

Shmi cleared her throat and asked "Anakin Skywalker… Why are they here?"

Anakin said calmly "A sandstorm, Mom. Listen."

The wind howls loudly outside, debris hit the outside of the walls.

Qui-Gon said with a small and gratitude "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm."

Anakin was already talking to Padme wanting to have more time to her for himself "Come on! Let me show you C3-Po!"

Anakin lead Padme into the other room. R2-D2 follows his mistress, beeping all the way.

Qui-Gon takes five small capsules from his utility belt and hands them to Shmi **.**

Qui-Gon said calmly and softly "I have enough food for a meal for us all."

Shmi extremely grateful "Oh, thank you, Thank you so much! I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises."

Qui-Gon complementing Anakin "He's a very special boy."

Shmi looks at him as if he's discovered a secret. Shmi "Yes, I know."

Anakin and Padme both entered into his room and Anakin showed off his Droid, which is lying on his workbench. The droid was complete he was bronze in color and was in the standard shape of the protocol droid. Anakin smiled a little and said "I built him myself, he is about done, but He's not finished yet. I have a few modifications I want to add to him and his programming."

"He's wonderful!" Padme said admiring his work.

Anakin smiled enjoying simply the sound of Padme's voice, and loving her praise.

Anakin chuckled and said "So you really like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch this." He pressed a switch, and the DROID sits up. C3-Po "How do you do, I am C3-Po, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

Padme in slight awe that a nine-year-old could make such a droid "He's perfect."

Anakin shook his head slightly, he knew that C3-Po was far from perfect, at least the perfect he had in his mind, but he spoke nothing of that thought as he changed the subject "Hey, when the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Pod-Racer! She smiles at his enthusiasm and his cuteness.

R2-D2 lets out a flurry of beeps and whistles towards the bronze Protocol Droid.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: 15 Minutes Later)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

The gang sat around a make shift dinner table.

They at first started making light conversation, but things got serious relatively quickly as Anakin explained that slaves were very much like cattle, and should any slave try to escape or revolt, it would blow them up and kill them instantly.

Padme said horrified and disgusted "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..."

Shmi said softly cutting her off politely "The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own."

Anakin sighed as he looked around the small room, he knew he could get off... even take his mother, all he needed to do was force Watto into giving them their freedom, and then killing him so Watto could not backstab him... But Anakin did not want to become a monster, _the_ _monster_ he was before. He shook the thoughts away, wondering if he could over forget the past, wondering if the past would ever stop haunting him.

Shmi asked her son softly "Are you Okay Annie?"

He sighed and said "Yes mom, I am just tired and a little sore." That was mostly true, but that was not the main reason why he was not acting like his normal self.

She sighed and gently ruffled his hair as she held his hand trying to comfort him the little she could.

Qui-Gon said "I might be able to help with the soreness."

Shmi asked tilting her head curiously "How are you going to help him Mr. Jinn."

Qui-Gon said "Please calm me Qui-Gon, as how I am going to help him, I can help speed up his healing."

For some reason Shmi trusted Qui-Gon, she nodded her head and said "Only if he allows you to."

Anakin muttered softly "It is not **_that_** bad."

Shmi said "Please Annie, for me?"

Anakin sighed knowing he could not disobey his mother, he loved her too much as he said "Okay mom."

Shmi smiled a little as she said "Thank you baby."

Anakin blushed a bright red as he exclaimed " _ **Mother**_!"

Shmi chuckled and said "You will always be my baby boy Annie." She had a warm kind smile on her face.

Anakin may have been embarrassed, but he missed his mother too much in his old life to be angry with her, he did not even think he _COULD_ be mad at her.

Qui-Gon smiled seeing the family, the Force was bright and content, it was as if everything was as it should be for a moment, pure love, and peace. He sighed internally, his Jedi training allowing him to remain stoic and not saying anything to interrupt this moment. Even Jar-Jar Binks seemed to have known better than to interrupt this moment.

Anakin smiled fondly at his mother missing her a lot, he was glad he was given a second chance this far back in time. He would be able to make right so many of the wrongs. He would try to save Qui-Gon, he would save his mother, he would not allow Padme to die. He would kills Sidious… and then what... part of him wanted to become King, Emperor... but another part of him, a larger part of him just wanted his wife, and children together and happy, maybe his mother will be able to babysit his kids as he and Padme had a date night. All one big happy family. It was plausible... and very do able.

He began to loose himself in these pleasant thoughts until he head his name being called and him gently being shook awake from his pleasant day dream.

Shmi said softly "You okay Annie? You spaced out there for a second."

Anakin smiled and said "Sorry mom, but I was just thinking." He sat up a little straighter than before he said "Okay Qui-Gon… I think I am ready for you to do your thing."

Qui-Gon smiled as he moved his seat so he could sit next to Anakin. Jinn closed his eyes as he began to focus on the Force. Slowly his hand began to warm green glow as he used the Force to slowly heal Anakin from the outside in, healing the small scratches first, then the bruises, slowly going deeper healing some scars.

Anakin thought to himself remembering one of the things he was told by a Jedi Healer " _Bacta can heal the body, but the Force can heal the soul._ " True Force Heal could only be done by the Light Side of the Force that was permanent.

The Dark Side had a perverted form of Force Heal that Darth Vader found, but he quickly discovered that the Dark Side offered only a perversion of true healing, as the damaged alveoli of his lungs did not heal permanently, but rather remained functional as long as the intensity of his anger was kept focused. He only managed to maintain this power for a brief time, the pleasure he received from the healing process eventually breaking his concentration. Nevertheless, he was slowly able to expand the duration of his lungs' functionality, starting at a few seconds and gradually managing up to a few minutes.

Anakin shook himself from his thoughts and darker thoughts, but he knew he could never truly forget his past and even if he could, he would not. If he forgot his past, he was afraid he may repeat it. He was afraid of loosing everyone he loved, he was afraid of destroying what he loved.

He made sure to keep his mental shields up as not to let Qui-Gon truly sense what he was and what was going to happen.

Soon enough Qui-Gon's hand stopped glowing and he opened his eyes, he asked Anakin "How are you feeling now?"

Anakin rolled his shoulder and stretched his back he smiled and said "Much, much better!" He wanted to keep that act up as much as he could. He asked without skipping a beat "Can you teach me how to do that?!"

Qui-Gon remembered that Anakin had over 30,000 M _idi-Chlorians_ the most ever recorded, and that fact that Shmi had told him that he had no father. Qui-Gon thought that Peter may have been at first, but with Anakin, almost knew for sure that he was the Chosen One, the One that would bring Balance to the Force.

Qui-Gon smiled at the young boy and said "I think that would be acceptable… if your mother allows you to." He knew that Force Healing was a Light Side ability so he knew if he taught Anakin this, then there would be less of a chance Anakin could fall to the Dark Side compared to Force Push that can be used in anger. Force Heal required calmness and he had to relax to get the most out of it.

Shmi smiled and said "I do not see anything wrong with that."

Jar-Jar Binks for a nano-second looked curious and frustrated, but reverted back to his annoying self as he slurped the soup loudly. Everyone looks at him. He turns a little brighter red in embarrassment, or that was what it appeared to be from the outside looking in.

Anakin chose this was a good enough time to change the subject he asked Padme "Have you ever watched a Pod-Race?"

Padme shook her head no, as Anakin knew she would. Padme notices the concern of Shmi out of the corner of her eye.

Across the table Jar-Jar snatched some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue.

Qui-Gon gives him a dirty and annoyed look, maybe even thinking about cutting off the tongue…

Qui-Gon gave a nod and said looking at Anakin in the eyes "They have Pod-Racing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."

Anakin smirked and nodded his head as he said "And I am one of the only human who can do it." He now knew that other Force Sensitives, whether they be Jedi or Sith, or even unknowingly. Like Han Solo who was slightly Force Sensitive. While Han may not have been able to move objects with the Force, he had better luck and faster reflexes than most human.

Shmi looks askance and slight disapproval at her son at mention the Pod-Racing.

Anakin sighed and said with almost a whiney tone that a nine year old would have "Mom... what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it!"

Qui-Gon nodded his head and said "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods."

Anakin smiled at the praise of his ' _first'_ master...

Jar-Jar attempted to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his long, frog-like tongue, but Qui-Gin, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger. The Gungan yelped in surprise as he felt Qui-Gon pinching his tongue.

Qui-Gon glared annoyed and said dryly "Don't do that again."

Jar-Jars tried to acknowledge with some silly mumbling, before just nodding his head.

Qui-Gon lets go of the tongue, and it snapped back towards the Gungan's mouth, but it first hit is left eye and hung limp like warm cheese stretched, but slowly he was able to pull it back in.

Anakin smiled a little seeing the annoy Gungan put in his place. He sighed and said getting back to formalities "So Jinn... Jedi and the Republic do not just come this way for a reason. Why are you out here... I am guessing you need a hyper-drive based on what you and Watto were talking about."

Padme nodded her head and said with a sigh as she explained the battle of leaving Naboo and then summing it up in a nutshell "Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

Anakin said with a bright smile "I can help! I can fix anything!" Though as he said that, he remembered his mother, his wife and how he could not fix them. Anakin began to remember why he had droids and worked on Star-Fighters and why Darth Vader worked on his own suit and his own TIE Fighter. One could fix a machine, but no one could fix a broken heart or a shattered spirit. One could not fix a life as one could an machine.

Qui-Gon said with a small "I believe you can…" He paused and said in a more serious tone "…but our first job is to acquire the parts we need..."

Jar-Jar said in an almost depressed tone "Wit no-nutten mula to trade."

Padme said with determination "Surely these junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Looking at Anakin and his other for answers.

Shmi paused and said "Gambling. Gambling is very thing here revolves around betting on those awful races."

Qui-Gon said with a serious tone "Pod racing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly."

Anakin said with a gin "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished!"

Shmi said softly, but firmly to her son "Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..." A

nakin said "Watto doesn't know I've built it." He turned to Qui-Gon and said "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Qui-Gon looks to Shmi and did not need the Force to see she was not happy and was pretty upset.

Shmi said with a soft sigh and concern and love for her son evident in her voice "I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

Anakin sighed and said "But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

Jar-Jar said "We are in some pretty bad goo."

Qui-Gon said in a kind tone, in a tone a father would speak "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi sighed and shook her head no.

Anakin said in a firm and confident tone "We have to help them, Mom...you said yourself that one of the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..."

Shmi looked at her son pleadingly, not wanting him to use her own words against her "Anakin, please… don't..."

The tension in the room was thick enough that a Light Saber could cut through it.

Padme said looking at Shmi in the eyes "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way..."

Shmi sighed and said "No, Annie's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you."

Anakin smiled a little as he sipped on some blue milk, knowing that he was able to help them. Knowing that things were about to unfold as they should… though he was a little curious about what Meta meant on the larger scheme of things. Anakin also wondered why Meta felt familiar… not the same, but familiar to something… or someone… The storm continues to rage outside the slave hovel howling with fury and rage as the twin suns began to die down and the triple moon coming out. The third moon was a rare sight it had an elliptical orbit and was often hidden and away. But tonight, it seemed symbolic. Past, Present and Future collide.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucas Film**

**This chapter was going to be a longer chapter, but I could not figure out a way to go there. My mind is drawing blanks and I do not have much time to write, so I cut the chapter a lot shorter than planned, though there was a smoothish ending at the end.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see next.**

**Until Next Time.  
**

**_Death Fury out._ **

**_May the Force be with you all, Always_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I readers, I think I am going to need some Characters for my story: "An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away"
> 
> I am needing:
> 
> Two Bounty Hunters or Two Mercenaries (gender does not matter)
> 
> Two Force Users: Grey Jedi, or your own idea of a Force User not exactly a Jedi or a Sith, more of a roguish character. (Please do not make the character TOO Over Powered. I do not mind some killer powers or skill though.)
> 
> 00  
> (Note)
> 
> 00  
> Please do not get too mad if I do not pick your character and if I do, they are not in it right away. Remember this story is going to be a LONG story. Another note any character, even Canon character can die...
> 
> Another thing the more details the better.  
> 00
> 
> Lay-Out  
> 00
> 
> Full Name:
> 
> Nick Names:
> 
> Species (Does not need to be human): 
> 
> Gender:
> 
> Age: 
> 
> Personality:
> 
> Looks: 
> 
> Clothes usually worn:
> 
> Family (may be skipped): 
> 
> Alliance, Creed, Home-World (may be skipped): 
> 
> Occupation:
> 
> Background Story:
> 
> Weapons:
> 
> Strengths/Skills:
> 
> Powers: 
> 
> Likes (may be skipped):
> 
> Fatal Flaws:
> 
> Dislikes (may be skipped):
> 
> Fears/Disabilities/Weaknesses (may be skipped):


	5. Making of a Light Saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Meta are creating there Lightsabers with some help from within.

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

**Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well my friend, the wait is now over.**

**Thank you " reven228" for your review as well: 'Unexpected' should be interesting, I am glad I am able to entertain you. I am going for diamond.**

**Thank you " josephguy217" for your review as well: Yes the regret is important for his change, if someone feels no remorse then they are more than likely are going to do it again. Besides, _nightmares_ are Anakin's thing.**

**Thank you "** **Darth Drachonus** **" for your review as well: I know what you mean, Skywalker has knowledge of what may happen (did in his timeline). Anakin knows all forms plus his own hybrid form. But he is still a child, a powerful child though. I would like to see Jinn saved and train Anakin, but I am not sure if that is going to happen. We will all see together.**

**Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well: Okay, Spider Demon is not immortal, maybe if the Greater Krayt Dragon got him in the heart, lungs and brain, yes Spider Demon would more than likely (would) be dead, or if it bit off his head, or cut it off.  
As far as 'owning' slaves, he has no need for them nor desire, he was going to by Anakin and Shmi as to release them so they had their freedom. Though I made Spider Demon as something more evil and chaos than good and peace.  
I think everyone hates Jabba the Hutt. Yes Spider Demon is making a friend with a devil because the Hutts have rein in the Outer Rim for thousands of years, so having an ally will be very useful. Besides even Peter will need money and material and the Hutts can get everything and anything even if it is illegal.  
Spider Demon and Jinn are more than likely not fight, could it happen? Yes, but I do not think it is going down that road, but it is plausible. Who would win? You made a good point.  
I agree the Force and the Midi-Chlorians are different, but I am using them to show the scale of power that Anakin and Peter has/ had. The Force is made up of everything, while the ****Midi-Chlorians feel and allows people to be guided by the Force, though the Force can do as** _IT_ wills.

**Well here is chapter eight, I made this mostly from Cannon, well what was Cannon before Disney took over... anyways here is the second chapter!**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**o**

Spider Demon slipped off away from the group knowing he would not likely be welcome in the house of Skywalker so he moved back to his own ship.

He sighed as he entered the ship he opened up the apartment and held his Light Saber Crystals and he held a couple of the Krayt Dragon Pearls, he dropped them off at his ship but was unsure of what to do next.

He looked through the scrap metal until he found something that would work well, he found something that could help make a prototype of types for his Lightsaber before he makes it permanent with Phrik or Mandorlian Iron as the main metals.

Spider Demon closed his eyes and brought his counter-parts closer to the surface so it would be easy to have them all work together to create the Light Saber for each of them because they all are going to be using it at one point or another.

Slowly Peter and Perseus came up from the depths of their combined minds as they left the Son somewhere way, way deeper down.

Meta began to meditate so he too could be shown among them.

Peter asked "What are we doing here Demon?"

Meta sighed and said "We have enough material to create a Light Saber of sorts for us to use, we both know that Maul is gunning for us or he will be soon. I know I have a few weapons, but Darth Maul as the Light Saber Staff otherwise known as the double bladed Light Saber."

Perseus said coldly "I am too close to Peter to do any good, besides what did you want to do? Take out Darth Maul before they see a Sith? That would be a very, very bad idea."

Meta sighed and shook his head "Yes and No, yes I want to take him out before he takes out Jinn, but no, not right now, First the Sith must be made known to the Jedi."

Peter nodded his head and said "Agreed." He paused and said "You know Perseus, you might be able to be an adult while I am a kid, we could make a reddish Light Saber for you to use and I will make a more yellow one for myself..."

Perseus smirked after thinking about it for a while "Agreed. I like that idea."

Slowly the world around them began to change against their will, their mindscape changed and they were separated.

**(Peter's Point of View)**

I groaned as I came to, the last thing I remember was watching through Spider Demon's eyes before I woke up here...

I looked around and saw I was in a forest, an earthly forest. I was back on Earth... I was home. I sprinted towards the cabin that Ava and I had made I rushed there full speed, once I got there I went to open the door but instead of opening it, I phased through the door. It was then I realized either I was a ghost and I died or I was an Astral Projection or it was a vision, I did not think we died so this most be the middle or the latter.

I entered the cabin and looked around I saw everything was in place, there were a few spiders around the house as there always were. I sighed as I walked around, I saw Vicky and Hunter sparring through the window and Ava coaching them, I growled when I saw Logan the Wolverine there with them training them. But I knew he was there godfather, I made sure he was since I trusted him the most.

' _Was it worth it... is this worth that?'_ I heard a female whisper in my head.

I snarled and grew my stringers and my claw as I looked around the room hoping to see someone or a spider to have spoken to me, but instead I saw someone that I had never seen before, but instead she reminded me of Dagger, Tandy Bowen. She had platinum white hair and brilliant blue eyes.

I sighed and retracted my biological weapons and said "To save millions? I am not sure, to save an entire world, but to lose my family? Was it with it?..." I sighed and said "I am not sure. I was not given a choice. But I know my wife would approve of the greater good, though she misses me."

She said "You are not like your counter-parts. You actually care for every thing and every one..." She paused and then added "Why do you struggle when allowing either one of your counter parts control would give you freedom?"

I sighed and said "Because it is the right thing to do, if I allowed Meta, Spider Demon or what ever his name is now, things would grow too dark. I try to stay in the light, I try to do good, but I can not do every thing. some things needs me to do. What is right is not always be in the Light, but I walk in the Light or I have always tried to."

She paused and said "You seem to be worthy."

"Do I want to know what I am worthy for? Spider Demon was found worthy and it has been nothing but a pain in my backside." I said with a tired sigh feeling my age, I am not sure how Logan does it... okay maybe I do, I need a heavy drink.

I frowned and asked you "Who or what are you?"

She smiled and said as the scenery changed to a lush jungle with fresh fruit and wild flowers "I am The Daughter, your counter-part have met my Brother, my Counter-Part, I am Light he is Dark." As she spoke she began to change appearance. She got light green hair and emerald green eyes and fair to pale skin color in tone. Her voice was still harmonic.

I sighed and said "Why me? Why me, why not Anakin? You know he was given a second chance? If I had my way I would go back to my family... I will not allow them here, to war! I am not risking their lives for my selfish desire!" I sighed panting heavily after my emotional out-burst. I glared half hearted at her before sighing.

She said softly "You were a light of Hope in your world... in your world you were a hero... we, this galaxy, this universe needs you. We need you."

I sighed tired of every thing just ready to give up and let Spider Demon run for a while.

The Daughter said "I can be what the Son is to your counter-part. I can train you. I can show you the wonders of the Light Side. Together we could bring balance."

I sighed and knew she was right I gave her a nod and said "You win... I agree with you. Balance must happen." I nodded my head again and said "We can work together."

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Third Person Point of View: Spider Demon (Meta)**

* * *

Spider Demon found himself back at Mustafar he glared at the Son. His eyes were burning red with rage as he said "What do you want?!"

The Son smirked and said "To show you some things, follow me... if you dare." The Dark Sider began to move at a rapid rate towards a Dark Side Cave, Spider Demon followed him there.

The moment Spider Demon set foot in there the scene changed to that of New York in ruins. Spider Demon knew this was where he was first given a true form and a will. He knew the pain the loss of his wife, or the supposed loss of his wife and the rage it gave both Peter and himself. He felt the hatred towards Dead Pool the Dark Side seemed to become a mantel on the monster. He glared at the memory and snarled and lightning shot out of his hands, a black lightning that melted the stone in front of it.

The Son smirked loving the rage that was seething off of Spider Demon.

Spider Demon glared at the embodiment of the Dark Side and said "Why show me that? To give me power? To show me why I am here?"

The scene around them changed again into a dark void, then it change to an island where Peter was with the Daughter.

Peter saw Spider Demon and shuddered slightly feeling the Dark Side rolling off of Spider Demon and the dark look that he gave Peter.

Spider Demon nodded towards his counter part and said "SO I see that Peter is my opposite counter balance. Son and Daughter in one person."

Peter said with a nod continuing what his counter part was saying "Balance begins within, what better balance than have the embodiment of the Dark Side and the Light Side with someone with a good and not so good side?" Peter paused and then added by saying "And were is your daddy? I mean the Father? Is he going to pair up with Anakin Skywalker? Am I going to have another person with me?"

Spider Demon said dryly "You are thinking too much, Light and Dark are here, balanced more or less. Father would go to Skywalker to help him have some balance, or more balance this time."

Peter sighed and said "Fair point on both accounts." He nodded towards Son and Daughter then said "Very well, we agree to this... partnership."

The Dark-Sider smirked and said "Very good, I will show you the true power of the Dark Side of the Force."

The Angelic being said with a kind and gentle smile "And I will show you the wonders of the Force, the power that can be found in peace."

I kept my third counter-part out of it, not in the mood for any more beings in my head for once, though I think Perseus agrees there with me as well.

The Son and the Daughter looked at each other and nodded their heads as in agreement, they said "Awake!" At the same time.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucas Film or Star Wars.**

**I also need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

**_Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_ **

**_Death Fury out._ **

**P.S:**

**What color Light Saber should Peter and Spider have?**

**Also how many should Peter, Spider Demon have?**

**_May the Force be with you all, Always._ **


	6. Light Sabers and Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Demon finished making the Light Sabers... and Darth Maul shows up.

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucasfilm or Star Wars.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review and who has followed and favorite the story!**

**Thank you** **" reven228"** **for your review as well: I know this one and the last couple has been a bit shorter than before, but I am not sure of what to write, and I am thinking I may need a Beta...**

**Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well: Well not sure how the planned worked out... Yes the Son, the Daughter, and the Father, they are a type of entity, some of the Most Power beings in the universe. They appear in Star Wars the Clone Wars, and they die in the Clone Wars (thank Anakin), but there is also "The Mother" but she appears in Legends. I know Balance is going to be hard to maintain, but it has to start some where.**

**Thank you** **"winner123"** **for your review as well: Glad you thought it was 'gr8' also I like the colors; Purple (red and Blue), Orange (Red and Yellow) and Black.**

**Thank you "Guest " for your review as well: Yes I will use at least some of the OCs from my 'SYOC" story,**

**The story continues onward like a river flowing to the sea...**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

Spider Demon opened his eyes and in his hand were two double edged Light Sabers. He apprehensively turned on the Light Saber making sure he was far enough away from the walls and computer to avoid any accidents. They buzzed to life, the two pairs of different light sabers were to different colors, one was an reddish, yellowish orange the other was a black color.

Fire seemed to drip off of the orange light sabers it sizzled as it stuck the metal on the bottom of the ship's floor. Spider Demon mused lightly at the orange light sabers were the ones from Mustafar, he frowned and muttered "Thought I had more than two crystals..."

Spider Demon turned off the black double bladed light saber and gently attached it to his back as he focused on the more intriguing lava crystal light sabers. He looked more closely at the light saber and found a button. He felt the Force guide him as he pressed the button and then pulled firmly apart, the double bladed light saber separated into two orange light sabers. Spider Demon noted another switch as he looked over the hilt of the light saber. Slowly he flicked the switch and the light saber doubled in sized, he flipped the switch in the opposite direction two clicks and it went to half the original length. Spider Demon carefully put in the middle and the Light Saber returned to its first length.

He sighed and turned off the light saber as he said "Well I have a dual phased light saber and a double-bladed Light Saber... this is pretty cool..."

Spider Demon looked closer at the lava crystal light saber and noticed that the color was not purely orange, but rather it looked liked Lava, with orange, red, yellow, spots of black. It also seemed to shift color depending on his mood red for rage yellow for joy and orange for everything between, it almost reminded him of Peter's suit going from black to white depending on his mood, though it seemed to have mostly stopped that, at least for the time being.

He shifted his focus onto the other light saber pair, he saw it was slightly different, it was more plain, and the metals were black with silver buttons and two switches. Spider Demon turned it on and it mimicked the other light saber's abilities. Though it seemed to be a more focused, steady blade, the black light saber's blade also seemed to lighter, or rather the Lava Crystal Light Saber seemed to be heavier than the other light saber.

Spider Demon nodded his head contently and turned its blade off. He then said "Okay... so now what?" he sighed and closed his eyes as he began to meditate and slowly went into a Force introduced trance, yet he was aware of what was happening in the outside world by his spider sense, slowly even that began to fade.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

**(Location: Mindscape)**

* * *

Soon Peter and Spider Demon were both standing before the Force Beings. The Son the embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force and The Daughter the spirit of the Light side of the Force.

The Son and Daughter spoke in unison "We have decided to teach each of you two things of the Force."

Peter frowned and asked "What is the catch, why give us something, or anything?"

Spider Demon agreed with Peter, though he knew the power of learning such techniques from two of the most powerful force wielders to have ever existed was something they could not pass up.

The Daughter said in her musical voice full of harmony and life "You are our champions. It will help you bring Balance to the Force."

Spider Demon rolled his eyes at his counter part's hesitation and said "Deal, I want to learn Force Stealth and Force Concealment as to hide from the Jedi and the Sith like Sidious is doing now."

Peter sighed and said "I want to learn Force Heal so I can heal myself and others. I also want to learn _Tutamin_ _is,_ to such a degree I could catch and absorb Darth Sidious's Lightning or even a light saber."

Son and Daughter looked at each other and smirked "You both chose either Light Side or Dark Side... both of you can learn two of each."

Peter said quickly "No, we do not want to be in debt."

Spider Demon said "If you want to get home, this may be the only way. Never look a gift horse in the mouth Peter. Just accept and ran with it."

Peter sighed and said "I need to learn **_Mechu-Deru."_**

The Son said with a smirk " ** _Mechu-Deru_** is a dark side Force power that bestowed an intuitive understanding of mechanical systems upon the user. Invented by the Sith, the technique allowed its practitioners to exert their influence over inanimate and robotic constructs. Through M _echu-Deru_ , mechanical structures could be bound to the will of the user and imbued with the power of the Force itself."

Spider Demon said "I want to learn Force Drain and Essence Transfer."

The Son sighed and said "I want to teach you, but you need a Light Side based Force Power."

Spider Demon sighed and then thought about what would be useful in the next mission, he said slowly "... I want... Force Combustion, well the Pyrokinesis side of it, to create and manipulate fire and flames and Plant Surge so I can control plants."

The Daughter nodded her head and said "Since you know what they are and what they mean, I will not explain it."

Both Son and Daughter began to chant in a foreign language, the formed a ball of energy and then they threw it at both Peter and Spider Demon.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Time Skip: Four Hours Later)**

**(Third Person Point of View.)**

* * *

Spider Demon groaned as he came too, he had a head splitting headache as he stood up. His healing factor slowly kicked in but it did not help much. He sighed and muttered "Worthless ghosts." He slowly walked out of the ship carrying the bow-caster and the slug-thrower as well as the Light Sabers on his back as he made his way back to the city, wondering if Anakin had completed the Pod-Race yet.

He turned back around and muttered "I am parking closer to the city this time." Spider Demon turned on the star-craft and flew it a few feet off the ground and landed about fifty paces outside of the city, he used the Force to bury it in the sand that hid it from the common prying eye.

Eventually he was able to track down Anakin and the rest of the gang, he walked towards Watto's Workshop and walked in as Anakin hugged his mother. Spider Demon said on a low voice "Watto, I have come to bargain."

Watto flew out of the shop and cocked his head "I want the woman and this will be the payment." He tossed a Krayt Dragon pearl at Watto who caught it, he greedily looked at him and said "Mesa think this is a good trade."

Spider Demon was thinking about just killing the blue bug.

Shmi Skywalker looked to Spider Demon curious and nervous.

A few moments later Watto came and gave him the slave remote and everything.

Spider Demon nodded and said "Go with your son. You are free now Shmi."

Shmi began to cry with joy as she began to hug Spider Demon's torso, making him turn pink.

Anakin said softly "Mom... y-you are free..." He grinned and ran to his mother "You're free mother!" Anakin tackled her with a hug tears in his eyes, he knew now that his mother would more than likely live and die in peace.

Spider Demon used the Force to take back the black Krayt Dragon Peal and to Force Choke the Toydarian and kill him when they all were walking away.

No one seemed to have sensed it as Anakin's and Shmi's joy seemed have hid the dark act. Anakin seemed to have forgotten about Darth Maul as they walked towards the ship in silence, purely enjoying his mother's company.

Spider Demon could feel the danger drawing closer and closer, he readied his slug-thrower and made sure his Light Sabers were hidden from view.

Spider Demon walked several paces behind the group, knowing that Danger would come from that way.

Moments later Darth Maul was upon them, Spider Demon shot at Maul but he managed to dodge the rounds.

Qui-Gon turned around and saw the Sith approaching them.

Spider Demon snarled and said "Fly you fools!"

He shot another round this time at the speeder, the speeder spun out of control as Maul jumped off it and landed near Spider Demon as he charged.

Spider Demon was more nimble than Darth Maul as he was able to dodge most of the strikes. Spider Demon snarled and used red Force Lightning on accident, Maul failed to block it as he was struck by it.

One of Maul's weakness was Force Lightning, it was a way for Sidious to control the savage beast Maul was.

Spider Demon was about to drain Maul of his blood, but his spider sense went off and he webbed in the direction of the tingle.

Qui-Gon Jinn had stayed behind as he watched, he had dodged the webbing, Jinn said "Meta..."

Spider Demon snarled and Force Pushed with all of his hand the sand making a sandstorm that he used to cover his escape.

It took all of Qui-Gon's control to use the Force to make a Barrier to stop the sand from ripping the flesh off of his bones.

When the dust settled down, Spider Demon was no-where to be found.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

**(Peter's Point of View)**

**(His Ship)**

* * *

When Spider Demon came back he allowed me to take control again, I sighed as I looked at the light sabers that he had made... we had made. I could feel that we were not done yet, but we had best leave while we could get back to Croissant before they did. I smiled a little glad that I could fly, it was not all too bad, and I was actually pretty good at it.

I hummed to myself as I got everything ready before I began to fly, I got everything that I had with me, I still had a couple of large Krayt Dragon Pearls, some more scrap metal, my slug-thrower... that would do me no good. Jinn had seen it so if I brought it with me it would do me no good but get me caught... unless I could modify it.

I smirked slightly and pulled out the slug thrower, and I drew out my claw as I cut through the barrel and carved the stock in order to turn it into a pistol. I shrugged and liked it. I looked and saw the Bow-Caster, I knew I could modify that and turn it into a type of Rail-Gun and if I used Force Lightning or a type of it I could get a rod of metal to go well over the speed of sound, this would be nice, but I need extra parts. My mind began to buzz going through everything I could do, I could see the designs in my mind's eye and if it would work.

I put the ship on auto-pilot as we went to the Jedi Temple as I meditated and focused on what I needed to do. I still looked to be about nine years old, and I had some light sabers.

I sighed and shook my head and looked down curious of how Anakin was doing...

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I once again do not own anything all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee (formerly), Disney and to Marvel. I also do not own Lucas Film or Star Wars.**

**I also need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

**Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

**_Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_ **

**_000_ **

**_Force Combustion_ _IS_ in fact a Force Power as is _Pyrokinesis._ It is a Legend Force Power, it also appears in "Star Wars: The Old Republic." Both Jedi and Sith used this power.**

**_Plant Surge_ is also a Force Power, but it is aligned with the Light Side of the Force, it is also a Legend Power.**

**_Tutaminis_** **is a Force Power that is Cannon, but also Legend, in 'Star Wars: The Old Republic', some one was able to block a light saber with their bare-hands.** **Yoda was able to use this in "Star Wars: Attack of the Clones" When he fought against Count Dooku. Yoda did it again against Darth Sidious in "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith". Darth Vader used Tutaminis in "Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back". It also appears in "Star Wars: the Clone Wars" in a few episodes.**

**Force Heal is a Light Side based Force Power, it is a mostly Legend, but it does appear in Cannon. It appears in "Star Wars: The Old Republic" and "Star Wars: The Clone Wars; (Revenge)".**

**_Mechu-Deru is a Dark Side Force Power, it is Legend Power, it helps_ gives understanding of mechanical systems. It means it will help with engineering and communicating with Droids, even controlling droids through the Force.**

**000**

**I do intend to use the OCs that you have written down in "** **Unexpected SYOC** **", it may be a while, but if you wait, and you made a good character, I will try to use them in the story.**

**How long is the story going to be?  
To be honest I am not sure, I know it will go to "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith" but after? Not too sure, but if it does... it will likely go all the way till Luke Skywalker's Knighthood.**

**Is there going to be a sequel?  
More than Likely.**

**000**

**Death Fury Out, may the Force be with you... always.**


End file.
